Highly Inappropriate
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Bella attends a wild party at the Masen house and unexpectedly hooks up with the unbelievably sexy player Edward Masen. Then he reappears in her life in the worst and highly inappropriate way.
1. Dressed to Kill

**All human story, Rated M for sexual content and profanity, plus alcohol intake. Enormous amounts of alcohol being taken in here, people.**

BPOV

"Bella, you need to let loose." My best friend Alice complained, coming up behind me and hugging me. "You start a _huge _new job tomorrow and I'm guessed you haven't been shagged for months. Who needs that kind of tension?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"What do you have in mind?" I groaned, wheeling around to face the devilish pixie that was my best friend.

"Just a little party." She smiled widely. "At Jasper's house." I rolled my eyes and turned away from her; plopping down on the couch.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper threw the _wildest _party's I have ever experienced. The music was always pulsing, the lights were always dimmed, and the alcohol was always too strong for my taste. Alice had grown up with her family- her brother Emmet and her adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme- in England. When her family had moved the states, she was perfectly civilized and innocent. Then she met **them**. The Masen family.

I had only met Jasper, but the other two had a terrible reputation.

Edward was supposedly some medical genius, but a major playboy. And Rosalie was a beautiful model that partied harder than her two older brothers combined.

"Are Edward and Rosalie going to be there?" I snapped.

"Um, yeah. You could meet them." Alice said hopefully, twisting the fringe on her moccasin boot. "They really aren't _that _bad."

"Hmph." I shrugged. "Alice, I'm not in the mood to party. My new job at a serious hospital starts tomorrow, and I would prefer not to have a huge hangover on my first day."

"You're no fun." Alice pouted. "Come on, I can keep a watch on you all night. I'll stop you after… two drinks."

I glanced up at her.

_Wow. She really wants me to go with her. It couldn't hurt to loosen up a little bit, right?_

"Promise?" I offered her my pinky, and she squealed excitedly.

"I swear!" Alice leapt off the couch and straight into her closet, flinging a random dress at me.

"You _need _to wear this." She was already rummaging through her collection of shoes on the floor.

"And these."

I gasped.

_Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?_

The dress was bandage style, unbelievably tight and hitting a few inches above my knee. It was cut in a deep v-neck and left my back almost completely bare. The shoes were a terrible idea for someone as uncoordinated as me; they were over four inches tall, sleek and black, with a tiny peep toe.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Having trouble picturing this? Pics on my profile.)**

"Hurry up and change." Alice ordered, ignoring my baffled look.

This outfit was literally going to **kill **me.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm getting ready to go to bed and I wanted to get the new story out ASAP. Please Review! A longer chapter will be out either tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**Oh, and FYI, I have that dress and it is so freaking uncomfortable I almost **_**cried **_**after having to wear it to a five hour long party. **


	2. Seduced

**I'm going to make this chapter longer than the last as a thanks to all the subscribers and whatnot. I hope you like it, please R&R!**

BPOV

Was it just me, or was the room spinning more than it should?

It was just me.

Alice and I had arrived at the party just as Jasper was doling out jello shots. Then, Alice and Jasper had promptly disappeared, leaving me alone in the kitchen with a tray full of said jello shots. One thing led to another, and I had consumed most of the _delicious _jello shots myself.

I was kind of freaking out when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." An irresistible velvet voice interrupted my panic-session, and I turned around.

There stood the most beautiful man I had ever met. He had messy bronze hair and emerald eyes that were unbelievably piercing. He was tall, at least 6'2", and very muscular. And not in a creepy, bodybuilder way. In a 'I-work-out-a-few-times-a-week' way. The guy was wearing black-gray pants, a navy suit jacket, and a white button down shirt with a black silk tie.

**(Authors Note: Pic of the ensemble on my profile)**

_I think I'm drooling._

"Um, hi." I stuttered out, blushing.

"I heard that they're doing body shots over there." He jutted his chin towards the living room and smiled devilishly. "Care to join me?"

"I'm not big on crowds of people screaming all around me when a guy is sucking alcohol off me." I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, my roommate would probably kill me if I got anything on this dress. She just got it."

He gave me a crooked smile that made my knees weak.

"We could do one right here." He whispered seductively in my ear, making me blush even more. "And I promise not to get _anything _on that sexy dress."

Three minutes later I was on Jasper's kitchen counter wearing nothing but my bra, panties, and stilettos.

Oh, and the shot of tequila lodged in my belly button, the salt all over my chest and neck, and the lime wedge in my mouth.

My brain was telling me, or more accurately, _screaming _at me to stop, but the guy's hands lit fire to my skin. He was gorgeous.

My toes curled as he took the shot and let his tongue trail up my body, removing all traces of the salt _very_ thoroughly. I could feel the anticipation as he slowly took the lime wedge from my teeth and spit it out. His lips were still inches from mine.

And then he kissed me.

It was a kiss so mind-blowing, I almost forgot where I was.

Until he whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to continue this elsewhere?" Without even thinking, I practically jumped into his arms, kissing him ferociously as he took me upstairs. My dress lay forgotten on the kitchen counter as he cried me up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching us head to the bedrooms.

The only bedroom I had been in here was Jasper's. But I knew there were at least six others, plus the master bedroom. The guy navigated the tricky hallways with no problem, and suddenly we were in a bedroom with huge glass windows and an extremely large bed that was not made.

I felt myself being deposited on the bed, and I eagerly slipped out of my underwear, while undoing the man's tie and removing his pants. I shuddered to myself as I saw his….thing. It looked _huge_. And Alice was right, I really haven't had sex in at least….. a year? Maybe more.

He paused to find a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on while I waited, extremely tense.

_Come on! You've done this before, you know what it feels like. And this guy is way more attractive than any of those bozo's I slept with before. _

He kissed my neck expertly, and I felt his large hands slide between my legs to part them further. I groaned a little when his finger slipped inside of me, and moaned when he started pumping three fingers in and out of me. I clenched my hands around the sheets as I felt my orgasm coming on fast and hard. My walls tightened around his fingers and he grinned, his green eyes lighting up.

Then, without warning, he slammed into me, causing me to inhale sharply, but I felt _good_.

"Damn you're so fucking tight." He groaned, his hands squeezing my waist tightly.

And I don't remember anything else.

I woke up in the bed with my head pounding. The guy was still asleep next to me, completely naked. I sat up to look at the clock and something on the nightstand caught my eye.

Next to the guys perfectly folded pants, shirt, and tie was a bracelet that looked very familiar.

A hand, over a lion, with three shamrocks below it.

Jasper had this identical bracelet, and I had seen pictures in magazines with Rosalie flaunting it and describing it as "The Masen Crest".

_Oh my god. I just slept with Edward Masen, the biggest player in the history of the world._

I laid there for a moment, completely and utterly shocked. And embarrassed.

Edward sat up a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and giving me a lazy smile.

"Morning." He yawned and got out of bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling a gray tee shirt and black pants out. He grabbed his boxer's from the floor, got dressed, and slid the bracelet onto his arm.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" He frowned, running his large hands through his hair.

"I just figured out who you are!" I snapped, pulling the sheets tighter around me.

"Okay…. I wasn't really trying to keep it a secret." Edward shrugged and picked his blackberry up off the floor and dropped it in his pocket.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me your name?" I raised my eyebrows in an accusing way.

"Hey, you know my name now. I don't know yours." He pointed out, gently tapping my nose. "But I have to get to work. Maybe I'll see you at the next party!" Edward winked one at me and was gone.

Glancing at the clock again, I realized I had to be at the hospital in an hour, leaving me time to shower here, but not enough time to get home and change.

So I took a hot shower, located a button down from Edward's closet, and went searching for Jasper's room, where Alice was undoubtedly still asleep. Sure enough, as I cracked his bedroom door open, Jasper was gone, but Alice was still curled up in the bed, rolled into a little ball underneath the sheets.

"Alice." I whispered, jostling her shoulder. "Alice, wake up."

"Ugh….._what_?" Alice finally opened her eyes, and narrowed them when she examined my outfit.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" She hissed, rubbing the material of my, well, Edward's, shirt between her fingers. "Who does this belong to?"

"Look Alice, I got really drunk last night and I kind of slept with Jasper's brother." I admitted, casting my eyes downward in shame.

"Holy shit! Edward?" Alice screeched, her eyes widening.

"Yes." I groaned, sliding to the floor. "But the point is, I don't have anything to wear to work. You keep clothes here, right?"

Alice jumped out of bed and ripped the bottom drawer of a dresser open.

"Here are my work clothes. You can probably find something to wear." And then she padded of towards the bathroom. "Oh, and I'm going to need a full description tonight when you get home from work."

This was not happening.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please Review.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. We Meet Again

**Yay, thanks for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm cranking out the chapters ASAP on my cherished day off. Warning, tomorrow I have to work, so I probably won't update unless it's during my lunch break!**

BPOV

_I am the world's biggest idiot. I slept with Edward fucking Masen last night. Okay, stop. Focus, Bella, focus! You start a new job today, and you need to be on the top of your game._

I pulled my car into the hospital parking garage and walked into the vast building, my heart thumping in my chest.

As I stood in the middle of the crowd of interns, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had slept with Edward Masen, so what? I would make sure to never see him again. I could focus on my career and be the best intern I could be, and then become an accomplished doctor.

"I need everyone to find their residents." A tall, burly looking guy in scrubs was shuttling interns around, telling them where to go. I squinted at the guy and decided this had to be Emmet, Alice's brother who had gotten me a place in the hospital. I waved him over and he smiled brightly.

"Hey, you're Bella, right? Alice's friend?" He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Yes. And you're Emmet?" He smiled toothily.

"Guilty as charged." He guffawed and I smile wider.

He seemed like a guy I could be friends with.

"Bella, I look forward to getting to know you, but you need to find your resident. He's waiting in the doctor's lounge for his interns now, and you should probably get going." Emmet pointed me in the right direction and gave me one last smile.

"You should come to dinner with Alice, our parents, and I tonight."

And then he left.

I worked through the remaining crowd towards the doctor's lounge. The door was closed and a bunch of interns stood nervously outside the door.

"Should we go in?" A timid looking girl next to me eyed the door, like she was afraid it would burst into flames.

"Um, probably." I knocked on the door and a voice I couldn't place answered.

"Come in."

Seven interns, plus me, stormed into the longue, where our resident was writing on the dry erase board. Without turning around, he pointed to eight chairs clustered around him.

"Sit down." His warm velvet voice was so familiar, yet still impossible to place.

We all sat nervously and the girl next to me leaned over.

"I've heard he's the best doctor here. And the nurse downstairs told me he's _gorgeous_. And his family is supposedly loaded." She waggled her eyebrows and a dew of the other girls around us laughed appreciatively.

Then he turned around.

My heart stopped for a moment, and I clenched my hands to my side.

"Shit!" He exclaimed when my eyes locked onto his.

The other interns stared at us, mouths open.

"Doctor Masen? Is something….wrong?" The girl next to me leaned forward, giving him an ample view of her cleavage.

"Uh, no. I just got a leg cramp." Edward lied smoothly.

I knew that at this point I had to be blushing terribly, so I lowered my head and Edward- _Dr. Mason_- began his lecture. I could feel his eyes boring into me every once in a while, but I still refused to look up. The rest of my very busy day passed in a blur, and by the time my first shift was over, Emmet found me.

"Hi, Bella." Despite his equally long day, Emmet was full of energy. "Are you coming to dinner with us?" He asked, smiling down at me. "I'm bringing my girlfriend Rosalie and Alice is bringing Jasper- Is there anyone you would like to invite?" He, despite the fact that he was currently _involved _with Rosalie, didn't seem affected by the Masen's. I knew that he was good friends with Edward, but he would never-

"Maybe I could ask Edward to come with us. He's tight with Alice." Emmet cut me off and I bit my lip. "Did you know Ed before today?" God, Emmet was going to expose my dirty little secret!

"Not really. Just through his reputation." I managed to choke out.

"Oh. Well, he's great. Tell Alice to be ready for us to pick you both up around seven." And then he was gone again.

How did someone that tall and muscular just disappear so flawlessly?

My head had started to pound again as I got to my apartment and it only got worse when I got inside.

Alice was there, perched on Jasper's lap, and sitting next to them was Edward. My day just couldn't get any worse. A smile slid off Edward's face and he straightened up, mussing his hair.

"Hey, Bella." Alice smiled at me with ease and I gave her a **look**.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" I snapped through my teeth.

Edward chuckled and set his beer down on the end table.

"Bella, we have guests." Alice reminded me, patting Jasper's thigh and squeezing Edward's arm.

"No, Alice. It's fine. Bella is mad that I'm here." Edward smirked, and Jasper held back a laugh, which he successfully disguised as a cough.

"Finally learned my name, huh?" I hissed, my hands on my hips.

"Not that you would tell me yourself. I had to flirt with that slutty intern Lauren just to find out."

"I'm sure that was real hard for you!" And I turned on my heel and stalked into my bedroom, fuming. Alice wasn't far behind.

"I'm sorry he's here Bella! But Jasper wanted to come by before dinner and he had to pick Edward up at the hospital……I would have told you if I knew." She swore; her eyes truly apologetic.

"It's fine." I sighed, looking the mirror. "I look disgusting." I complained. "I shouldn't go. I can't keep up with you and Rosalie." I dove onto my bed, hiding under my comforter. I _really _did not want to spend a nice, sit down meal with Edward.

"Bella, come on. Just take a shower and get dressed." Alice tossed something on my bed and started to leave. "Look, I know you're not happy but I swear this will be fun." I waited until she turned the TV on in the living room until I peeked my head out at the clothes and shoes Alice had selected for me.

Did she _want _me to hook up with another random stranger?

A black dress with an embellished halter, which was very short and made out of flowing chiffon. Not too bad. But the black satin peep-toed shoes with the funky four inch heels were what really worried me.

After a speedy shower, I slipped the outfit on, feeling ridiculous. I put on the Victoria's Secret perfume Alice had given me for my last birthday, plus some red lip gloss and silver eyeliner. Giving my lashes a boost of mascara completed the look.

I was nervous walking out into the living room, so I glared at Alice.

"What? The outfit I picked out last night got you a good shag!" Edward laughed and took a sip of his beer. "Why not keep up the good work?" Alice batted her long eyelashes and I groaned.

"Nice to hear _that _again." Edward smirked, and Jasper broke out laughing until Alice swatted his arm.

This was going to be a very long night.

**Hope you are enjoying the story! Bella's outfit for this chapter is on my profile!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Dinner With the Cullens

**Haha Edward is a PLAYER! **

BPOV

Emmet and Rosalie picked the four of us up in Rosalie's limo, and the whole way there, Edward's arm was resting over my shoulder. Both Rosalie and Alice were giving me encouraging glances, while Emmet and Jasper tried to hold in very obvious laughs. I knew my cheeks were a startling shade of crimson by now, but Edward was svelte, cracking jokes and talking casually.

As we reached the restaurant and got out of the limo, I was painfully aware of Edward's hand on my back. I shifted uncomfortably but Edwards hand stayed put and he smirked playfully.

"Humor me." He whispered.

"_What_?" I hissed.

"Alice's parents are constantly trying to get me to date their niece." He explained, his eyes roaming the crowded restaurant.

"Yeah, right. When have you ever turned down a date?"

"When I've already fucked the girl." Edward smirked, an adorable smile playing on his luscious, delectable lips.

_Why am I thinking like this? He's a disgusting player that also happens to be my boss._

"Nice." I hissed, rolling my eyes. But I didn't move from his grip.

"Alice! Emmet!" We reached the table and Carlisle and Esme stood, hugging their adoptive children tightly. "Jasper, it's nice to see you." They shook hands with the gangly blonde, who actually looked presentable in a black suit.

It was weird, seeing Jasper in this environment. I usually saw him whooping and shouting, dancing wildly to music, and pouring alcohol down his throat.

They greeted Rosalie just as warmly, and she looked just as out of place as Jasper did.

Rosalie was born to get drunk and party hard.

But they sat there, looking perfectly civilized and sipping wine.

Carlisle and Esme fixated on Edward's hand on the small of my back.

"Edward, who is this?"

"That's Bella." Alice explained as Jasper kissed her neck.

"Oh, your roommate?" Esme asked, smiling sweetly at me and offering her hand.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said politely, shaking her hand.

"Call me Esme. I insist." We smiled at each other and then sat back awkwardly.

"How did you two meet?" Carlisle finally asked as the waiter poured us more wine.

"Bella is an intern." Edward explained, taking a generous sip of wine and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my eyes.

_Wow, he's committed to this act!_

"Oh, I see." And we were silent again.

Things finally eased up when the food came, and Emmet and I had a great talk. He seems like someone I could stand being around.

Unlike the guys whose hands were working their way to my ass.

Before I knew it, I had consumed over an entire bottle of wine, and Edward had even more.

His hands were all over me by the time we left, and in the limo, things got even friskier. Edward didn't seem to care that his brother, sister, and their dates were mere feet away, and I was way too wasted to even care. The limo first dropped Alice and Jasper off at Jasper's place, then on the way to my place. I said my goodbyes and stumbled out of the car, surprised to find Edward supporting me.

"What are _you _doing here?" I slurred, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, right." I tried to push away again, but he only pulled me tighter to him

"You look unbelievable." He breathed, kissing me all over as I tried to unlock my door.

And that's when it happened.

I pulled him against me and planted my fingers in his hair, kissing him intensely as he unzipped my dress.

"Oh my god." I moaned, and he easily pushed me against the wall.

"Dammit, Bella!" Edward's lips were all over my trembling body.

That's all I remember.

For the second time in the last twenty-four hours, I woke up with a pounding headache.

I was sprawled out on the floor, pressed up against Edward's naked body.

Edward's eyes flickered open and he smiled up at me.

"Hello, beautiful." He stood and tossed his clothes on, then turned around to help me off the floor.

I scurried to cover up my naked body and Edward snickered.

"Come on, Bella. I've seen you naked before." He pointed out, taking the robe out of my hands and planting a kiss on my lips.

I didn't say anything, but snatched my hospital scrubs off the floor and pulled them on.

"Aw, you're no fun." Edward pouted, following me out into the living room.

_Shit_.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were all in the living room, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, Edward and I were just-" I started to explain, but Emmet cut me off.

"Fucking. Nice!" He stood and gave Edward a high five.

"We came home around two in the morning and heard you screaming, Bella. Not too hard to figure out." Alice raised her eyebrows. "You seem to do quite while when I pick out your clothes." She added, making Edward, Emmet, and Jasper laugh. Loudly. _Way _too loudly for the throbbing headache I was facing.

"Ready for work, lover?" Edward waggled his eyebrows at me and I whacked his arm.

"Shut up."

**Thanks for the reviews and such. I really appreciate them and hope you are enjoying the story. Please continue to review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**Oh, and I don't remember who it was, but someone said they liked my name. Thanks, I'll pass it on the **

'**rents!**


	5. Denial

**Geez, I love Edward…..**

EPOV

This couldn't be happening.

I _never _slept with same girl twice, let alone in the span of 24 hours.

And Bella was an Intern. It was…..inappropriate.

But here I was, spending the majority of my time thinking about her.

I snapped out of it when one of my other interns sauntered up to me, practically pushing her cleavage against my chest.

"So, Doctor Masen…..do you want to go for a cup of coffee?" Lauren fluttered her eyelashes.

"Get back to work." I snapped, shoving a chart into her hands.

"Emmet, I'm taking a long lunch. Cover my patients, okay?" I called over my shoulder as I left the hospital.

It took me ten minutes to scope out a girl at the coffee house. She had beautiful, long brown curls and an amazing body. Her name was Charlotte. In no time, I had her wrapped around my finger.

"You're so sexy." I murmured, kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist and trembled against me, her teeth nibbling my ear gently. She giggled and pulled away from me to look into my eyes. Hers were big and blue. I suddenly found myself longing for the brown depths of Bella's eyes.

_What the fuck? Focus, Edward. This girl is too hot to pass up._

"Do you want to continue this elsewhere?" I whispered into Charlotte's ear, and she more than willingly followed me into the bathrooms.

Half an hour later we emerged, Charlotte sweating and flushed, me cool and confident.

As I pecked her cheek as a goodbye, I couldn't help but be impressed with myself. It had taken me less than an hour to get laid by a random girl at the coffee house.

I returned to hospital, ready to finish my shift, and winked at Emmet.

"Nice!" He mouthed, returning the wink.

"What?" Bella had been sitting next to him, and she looked confused at the little exchange between Emmet and I.

"Nothing." I said easily, examining a nearby chart. "Bella, I need you to start Ms. Olsen on blood thinners." I handed Bella the chart, signaling that she should leave.

Shooting me another confused look, she gathered up the remains of her lunch and left.

"So, who was it?" Emmet asked, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"I don't really know. Her name is Charlotte." I shrugged my shoulders. "We did it in the bathroom of the coffee house."

Emmet nodded appreciatively.

"Rose and I did it there last week. It was hot."

"Dude, that's my younger sister!" I groaned, punching his arm.

"Sorry. But hey, are you like…._with _Bella?" He leaned in closer to me, lowering his voice.

"God no!" I shuddered and whacked him again.

"Well, at dinner last night you two were all over each other." Emmet pointed out, rubbing his arm. "And you've had sex the last two nights. You have never slept with the same girl twice."

"That was a mistake." I explained, running my hands through my hair. "We were just drunk." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I don't really care about her."

**Wow, I am really sorry for the insanely short update. That was just a little look into Edward's view of the whole situation. I will **_**try **_**and update tomorrow with a longer chapter, and if not then I will be sure to do it Thrusday morning, bright and early.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Close Call

**Yay for lunch breaks! I'm updating now because I just found out that my mom is throwing a surprise party for my aunt and, being the art major, I am now the designated streamer girl. I get to spend tomorrow decorating a room with streamers and the occasional balloon. Anyway, that's why I'm updating early. Oh, and I really didn't like writing in EPOV, so I think most of it will be back to BPOV.**

BPOV

"I don't really care about her." Edward said casually, carelessly fiddling with a stack of clipboards.

My heart stopped. I knew he didn't _love _me or anything ridiculous like that, but now he was saying he didn't even _care_. It hurt. Emmet caught my eyes and smiled apologetically, Edward catching the exchange and whirling around to face me.

"Hey Bella." He nodded and turned back around without hesitation. Emmet's eyes widened as I felt a tear trickle down my face. Tossing my clipboard on the desk, I ran into the lounge, trying frantically to dry my tears.

Two other interns, Jessica and Lauren, were there, looking at me suspiciously.

"Bella, I heard that Dr. Masen took you to work this morning!" Jessica narrowed her eyes and motioned for me to sit in between them.

"Did you sleep with him?" Lauren asked eagerly, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"No! It's not like that!" I managed to stutter.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Edwa- I mean, Dr. Masen's brother is dating my roommate. He was just at our apartment with Jasper." I explained, fully knowing my face was tomato red.

"OMG! JASPER MASEN? I heard he throws the _best _parties." Jessica tittered, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh, and I saw the two of you at dinner last night." Lauren had an evil glimmer in her eye. "His hand was on your back. And then some." She hissed.

"Look, let me explain!" I said desperately, terrible excuses running through my head. "You know Dr. Emmet Cullen, right?" They both nodded and blushed pink. "Well, he's my roommate Alice's brother. He and Alice invited me to dinner, and they also invited Dr. Masen, Rosalie Masen, and Jasper Masen." I tried to speak slowly so the dummies could actually understand. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme were there, and they constantly are trying to get Dr. Masen to go out with their niece. It was just so they wouldn't bother him!" Lauren leaned in closer to me so she was inches from my face.

"Then _why _was Dr. Cullen asking Dr. Masen about him hooking up with you?" She sat back, a satisfied smile on her annoying face.

"He did not!" I stomped my foot. "Lauren, I heard him. He asked if we are together. Dr. Masen said no." Lauren and Jessica both rolled their eyes and stormed out of the room without another word.

I sat on the couch, my head in my hands for a good ten minutes before I realized someone was sitting next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I looked up and Edward was sitting there, slouched back and looking perfectly comfortable.

"For what?" I snapped, scooting further away from him.

He moved closer to me.

"For saying I don't care about you." He whispered, his lips inches from mine.

_Damn he is smooth! _

And before I could stop it, our lips fused together desperately. His hands raked through my hair, pulling me closer to him. I gasped, breaking away for breath.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, looking over my shoulder. "Jessica and Lauren just accused me of sleeping with you! Everyone is suspicious!"

His teeth were scrapping against my neck, his hands tight around my waist.

"Who the fuck cares?" He groaned, kissing me again.

"Edward, this is _highly _inappropriate!" I sighed, but I didn't push him off of me.

"Bella, who the _fuck _cares?!"

And I gave in.

**Sorry for the shortness, lunch break over in ten minutes! Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Casual

**Thank god for a slow day at the gallery! I am able to update one more time via my work computer! This will probably be a short one though because I have a tour coming in soon.**

BPOV

My cheeks were burning as Edward and I left the lounge, but Edward walked out with a cool saunter, an easy smile on his face.

_I just slept with my boss. For the third time in less than 72 hours._

Emmet raised his eyebrows as we walked past and winked at me.

I ducked my head and Edward grabbed my elbow.

"Come on." He pulled me upstairs and I stumbled after him.

"Where are we going?" I wrenched my arm away from him, forcing him to stop in the middle of the deserted stairwell.

"Bella, do you like me?" He whispered, his eyes burning into mine.

"Uh, I guess. Yeah." I squinted, shifting uncomfortably.

"Good. I like you." He kissed me passionately, only pulling away to catch his breath.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, gasping for air.

"To report our 'relationship' to HR." Edward explained, yanking me up the stairs again.

"Edward, stop." I jerked away from him again and he turned to me, exasperated. "What _is _our relationship? I don't even know."

"Bella, I like you. We have _great _sex. But I'm not an exclusive kind of guy." Edward smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "So, can we keep this casual?" I stood still for a moment, not really soaking in the information.

"Um, sure." I smiled and hugged him to me. "No commitment." I promised. But I was a little unsure. I really liked Edward, and I wanted him all to myself. But that wasn't possible, so I would take what I could get.

"So, we have to report our 'casual relationship' so that we don't get in trouble." He whispered in my ear, giving me goose bumps all over my body.

The looks the rest of the hospital staff gave the two of us the rest of the day were….weird.

Edward's resident friends all high-fived him and winked, while interns looked too stunned to speak when we were in the vicinity; Edward's arm was constantly draped around my shoulder or around my waist. Edward spent the entire day whispering in my ear about pointless stuff, laughing when Lauren's jaw dropped.

"Check this out." He whispered in my ear.

And he gave me a mind blowing kiss that made me cling to him desperately. I didn't want him to ever let go.

"Bella." I heard Edward trying to talk while my lips were pressed against him, but I didn't care. "You should probably let go of my shirt." He murmured when I finally broke away for breath. I looked down and blushed. I had basically pulled his shirt off, and his muscular abs were on display.

Lauren and Jessica were both gawking at us.

"Do you like what you see?" Edward teased, tracing my lips with his thumb.

"Mmm, yes." I stretched up on my tip-toes to kiss him again.

"Good. Then when can pick up on this later." He winked and walked away consulting his clipboard. I leaned against the counter, watching him go; enjoying the view.

He spun around, laughing.

"Are you checking me out?" He called, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Good."

I was surprisingly relaxed the rest of the day, and when Edward offered to drive me home from work, I jumped at the chance to be alone with him. As I slid into his car, I saw Lauren and Jessica whispering, pointing at me, and then Lauren waved her phone around. Seconds later, my own phone beeped.

**Lauren: I knew u were sleeping w/ him. but did u know that he hooked up w/ some girl earlier today?**

I blushed and went to drop my phone in my bag, but Edward was faster. He caught it the second it left my hand and read the message, frowning.

"That girl is a bitch." He shook his head and started to pull out of the parking lot. Lauren waved at him and blew a kiss.

He flipped her off.

I didn't stop laughing until we reached the highway, and Edward was smiling oddly at me.

"What?" I asked, wiping away a tear.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Edward explained, never taking his eyes off mine. It made me uncomfortable.

"Eyes on the road, Masen." I teased. He rolled his eyes playfully but turned his attention to the busy road in front of us. I didn't say anything the rest of the ride, just sat there while Edward held my hand. It felt good. Perfect, even.

Being with him felt perfect.

**Sorry about yet another short update but I have a tour coming in and my salary is more important to me than a longer update. I will try to make the next one at least 2,000 words just to make it up to you guys.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**Oh, btw, Review please!**


	8. Dinner With the Masens

**I will try to make this chapter as long as I can, hopefully over 2,000 words. Everyone with a Twitter account needs to follow peterfacinelli so he can win an amazing bet and you could win the backing of his official 'Twilight' chair.**

BPOV

When Edward pulled his car to a stop in front of my apartment building, I was sure he planned to follow me inside and fuck me senseless. But as I got out of the car, Edward merely stuck his head out the window.

"I have to go. I'll call you tonight." He squinted in the sun and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"You don't want to come in? Alice is gone." I bent down to kiss him. He returned it halfheartedly and gave me a grim smile.

"I'll call you tonight." He repeated, and drove off. I stood there for a moment, confused. Edward didn't _want _to have sex with me? He had just said he liked me. I felt my stomach lurch unexpectedly.

_Is he going out with another girl?_

Shaking my head, I told myself it didn't matter. I had agreed to a casual relationship with Edward; this was what I got. Then why did it feel like he was betraying me? I made my way up to my empty apartment, telling myself to get a grip. It didn't matter. But I couldn't make myself say _Edward _didn't matter. He was too special to me. I dropped my purse on the table and found a note from Alice.

_B-_

_Going to dinner tonight with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward to meet Mr. and Mrs. Masen. You should come with us. Emmet will pick you up at six. I left an outfit on your bed. Wear it or die._

_xoxo_

_Alice_

I wasn't sure what to do. Jasper and Rosalie were obviously introducing Alice and Emmet to their parents; would Edward not want me there? I wasn't his girlfriend or anything, and he hadn't said anything about dinner all day. I'd have to call him.

I whipped out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He sounded like he was laughing. I heard a girl talking in the background. "Elsie, shut up. Hello?" Edward asked again, no longer laughing.

"Edward, it's me." My voice cracked and I immediately sunk onto the couch.

"Who? Oh, is this Bella?" He sounded confused.

"Yes." I managed to squeak.

"This really isn't a good time- Elsie, I'll be there in a second." He shouted into the background.

"This will just take a second. Alice invited me to dinner tonight with your parents." I confessed, twirling a piece of hair around my index finger.

"Oh. Uh, okay." Edward sounded unsure. "Are you going to come?"

"If it's alright with you." I took a deep breath for strength. "I know I'm not your girlfriend, Edward. But technically, we are dating."

"Fine. Emmet, Rosalie and I will pick you up at six."

The line disconnected.

Holding back tears, I went into my bedroom to find the horror-show outfit Alice was forcing me into tonight.

_Oh God._

It wasn't as bad as some of the outfits Alice had picked out for me in the past, but it was still a little frightening.

The cut was extremely low and flowing, and the back dipped down to right above my butt. It was deep blue and very soft. The shoes were silver and strappy, with a five inch heel.

**(Author's Note: Pics of this ensemble on my profile.)**

By the time I took a shower, did my makeup, and got dressed, it was nearly six. A light knock on the door drew me to my senses.

Edward lounged against the door frame, looking adorable. Dark wash jeans clung perfectly to him, a navy blue tee shirt lightly showed the outline of his abs, and a cute little pea coat completed his casual look.

"Are you ready?" He pecked my cheek stiffly and offered me his hand.

"Definitely." I took his hand and he led me downstairs where Rosalie and Emmet were waiting in Edward's silver Volvo. I settled into passenger seat and turned around to greet Emmet and Rosalie.

"Hey Emmet, hey Rosalie." I smiled at them and Emmet slapped my shoulder.

"You look nice. Alice get to you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately." I groaned, smoothing my dress down.

"Don't listen to him, Bella. You look great." Rosalie whacked his arm and the two of them settled comfortably in the backseat. Edward slid into his seat and smiled weakly.

"You look beautiful." He muttered, rubbing my knee with one hand and driving with the other. "Bella, my parents can be a little intense." He warned me, his eyes burning into mine.

"That's an understatement." Rosalie shuddered. "Emmet, just protect yourself, okay?"

I felt my face pale and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Rose, do me a favor. Shut up."

We pulled up to a very fancy restaurant and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I saw Jasper's car in front of us, and Alice got out of his car and wave happily and me. She looked adorable in a shocking red cocktail dress and sky high heels.

The six of us walked into the restaurant together, Edward gently holding my hand. He nodded towards the back of the crowded room.

"There they are." He murmured. I spotted a stately looking couple in the direction he was looking and squeezed his hand tighter. "Bella, I won't let them be vicious." He promised, and I heard Jasper laugh. Alice and Emmet didn't look the least bit nervous; they actually looked excited.

"Hello." We had reached the table, and both Mr. and Mrs. Masen stood up to greet us. They hugged their children a little stiffly and examined Alice, Emmet, and I.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Alice." Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and she stuck her hand out gracefully.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Masen." They both smiled and shook her hand, and Mrs. Masen kissed Alice's cheek. Jasper smiled easily, kissed Alice's cheek, and pulled back her chair for her.

"I want you to meet Emmet Cullen." Rosalie gently pushed Emmet forward and he grinned, offering Mrs. Masen a box of chocolates and Mr. Masen a box of imported cigars.

"Rosalie has told me all about you." They accepted the gifts zealously and Mrs. Masen hugged Emmet formally.

We all sat down at the table, Edward looking down at his menu. I smiled uncomfortably and Alice shot me a sympathetic look.

"Edward, who is your friend?" Mr. Masen asked frostily, not looking up from the wine list.

"This is Bella." He murmured, still not looking up.

"It's nice to-" Mr. Masen cut me off.

"I think we'll have the 1787 Château Lafitte. Sound good to everyone?" Jasper blanched a little.

"Dad, that's one of the most expensive wines in the world. You should probably get something a little less-"

"Nonsense. We are celebrating new _relationships_." Mrs. Masen smiled coldly, her eyes fixated on me. I noticed they were the exact same shade as Edward's.

"Edward, how long have you two been dating?" Mr. Masen asked, folding his napkin on his lap.

Edward looked up and I blushed.

"Uh, not long." Edward said casually, resting his hand on my thigh under the table. I could see Jasper and Emmet stifling laughs.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Mrs. Masen asked bluntly as a waiter poured her wine.

"No!" Edward practically shouted, hastily taking a sip of his wine.

"No." I confirmed.

"So, you're just one of his…..dates." She shook her head.

"Mom…." Edward muttered in a warning tone, running his hands through his hair. "Just drop it." He said through his teeth. Jasper was shaking with suppressed laughter at this point, but Emmet managed to control himself.

"Why should I? You parade these girls around, and not one of them is good enough for you!" Mrs. Masen hissed.

"Mom!" Rosalie widened her eyes. Jasper and Emmet both stopped their silent laughter.

"Son, you are 29 years old. It's time to grow up." Mr. Masen interjected.

"I don't want to talk about this." Edward snapped, opening his menu back up. "Not now, not ever." I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I refused to look up. I felt Alice slip her hand into mine in a comforting way.

"Edward, I'm going to leave." I said hastily, standing up abruptly. "I'll just call a taxi." I caught Mrs. Masen's eye for a split second and a tear ran down my cheek. She simply smirked. "It was nice meeting you." I said sarcastically, shouldering my purse.

I walked straight out of the restaurant, trying to hold in the rest of my tears. I yelped in surprise when Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but I pulled away from him.

"Edward, leave me alone!" I cried, my eyes fixed ahead.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry! But you got yourself into this." Edward caught up with me in one long stride.

"We're done." I hissed. "I am not a 'dating' kind of girl! I like being a _girlfriend _not an….escort!" I snapped, hailing a taxi.

I slid in and Edward got in right next to me, forcing me to slide over.

"You said you were fine with this!" he exclaimed, roughly taking my face in his hands.

"That's because I didn't want to lose you!" I cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"That's just it, Bella. You never _had _me to begin with! I'm not a 'boyfriend' kind of guy!" Edward said sharply, releasing his grip on me. The taxi slowly rolled up to my apartment building.

"This is it, Edward. Either be my boyfriend or leave me alone." My hand rested on the door handle and I paid the taxi driver.

Edward's eyes drilled into mine.

"Take me back to the restaurant." He snapped to the driver, not looking at me. "You should probably get out."

I stumbled out of the taxi and let the tears flood down my face.

_I am such a fucking idiot! Why did I even go tonight? Why did I convince myself I could do this?_

All I could think about was Edward, driving away.

**Aw, how sad. Sorry I didn't reach the 2,000 word mark. It's only at like… 1,730 at this point. Anyway, I'm going to be busy until like Saturday night so no updates til then! Sorry! But please review and I can make the next chapter much longer.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. Regret

**I'm really sorry about the delay on this update, but I was **_**really **_**busy. So here is an extra long chapter! I plan to EPOV another shot towards the middle of this chapter, but I'm not sure if I will like it!**

BPOV

I'm not sure how long I've been lying on the couch. A couple of hours, at least, and now Alice is home.

She thinks I'm asleep, so she goes quietly into her room and closes the door. That has to be a first. Alice, being extremely nosy (but still lovable), would typically jump on the couch, shake me awake, and force an explanation out of me.

Silent sobs raked through my body as I huddled into a ball.

_I'm so stupid! To believe that he could commit to me. To try and be his girlfriend. And for having slept with him in the first place. From now on, Edward Masen is dead to me. Except…. He's my boss. And his brother is dating my best friend/roommate. Oh, and my newfound friendship with Emmet and Rosalie could complicate things as well. Our paths are going to cross. A lot. _

I just let the tears wash over me and waited for morning.

"Bella." A soft voice, high and feminine, was whispering in my ear. "Wake up."

My eyes snapped open and Alice was on the couch, my head resting on her lap. Jasper stood uncomfortably nearby, holding out a cup of coffee for me. I graciously accepted it and took a small sip.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, brushing my matted hair from my forehead.

"I'm fine." I lied, but my cracked voice and teary eyes gave me away. "What did Edward tell you?" I asked, taking another, much bigger, sip of coffee.

"Not much." Jasper shook his blonde curls. "He came back-"

Alice cut him off.

"He came back to dinner really angry. We didn't ask him about it with Mr. and Mrs. Masen there, but in the limo…." She trailed off, picking at the weave of my blanket.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"He told us that you wanted him to commit." Jasper admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Edward said that you told him to be your boyfriend or be nothing to you at all. And that he didn't want that kind of relationship with anyone, even you." He was silent for a moment. "Bella, I don't know what was with him, but he made a huge mistake." I looked up, surprised and Alice raised her eyebrows. "He just really liked you." Jasper amended. "I think he doesn't know the mistake he is making."

No one spoke for awhile, and then Alice checked her Cartier watch and smacked her forehead.

"Bella, you should have been at the hospital two hours ago!" She shouted, pushing me off the couch and towards the bathroom. "Go get ready!"

In spite of my love for my job, I was dreading walking into the hospital. Edward would be there, flirting with other women, rubbing it in my face.

He could have any woman he wanted.

_Well, he can't have me._

Like he would want _me_, plain old Bella Swan,ever again. Yeah right.

EPOV

She wasn't going to show up.

Bella's shift had started more than two hours ago, and I was forced to cover for her.

The memories of last night's disastrous dinner played over and over again in my head. First, my parents obvious disapproval of Bella, not to mention my dating tendencies overall. Then, I had cruelly ended things with Bella inside a taxi that smelled like rotting fast food. Finally, I had gotten totally, completely drunk and badmouthed Bella to my brother and his girlfriend on the way home. I can't really remember the details, but I think I hooked up with some random girl last night when I had gotten home. What was her name…….. Natalie? No….._ Natalia._ I had hooked up with Natalia from the gym.

_God I am the world's biggest, stupidest bastard!_

A loud _clang _distracted me and my head snapped up.

A tall, muscular intern stood in front of me, his russet skin weathered and his long black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Dr. Masen?" He was taller than me, and his voice was booming. "I had a question about-"

But I wasn't listening. Bella was slinking past, her eyes fixed on the floor and her cheeks were raging red. She looked angry. But she looked _beautiful_.

The intern next to me stopped talking and his dark eyes fixated on her.

"_Stop fucking looking at her!" _My mind was screaming, and I clenched my first together.

"Bella?" The man asked, holding is hand out to stop her. She looked up reluctantly, her eyebrows bunched in frustration.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" Bella smiled easily and her eyes lit up.

I watched darkly as they hugged tightly, both smiling hugely. The tendons in my hand were sticking out at this point. Bella and Jacob talked eagerly, asking each other about their families and random facts that weren't really important.

"Are you…..seeing anyone?" Jacob asked timidly. Bella shot a dirty look at me.

"No. Definitely not." She confirmed, focusing back on him.

"Good. We should go out sometime." Jacob offered, and I snapped the pencil in my hand. Neither of them looked away from each other.

"That sounds great." Bella said earnestly, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Are you free tonight?"

My heart nearly stopped.

"Uh, sure. I'll take you out after our shift." Jacob promised. Bella planted a soft kiss on his cheek, threw a look of contempt at me, and walked off. Jacob stood there for a moment, grinning stupidly. I smacked him on the back and frowned.

"Get back to your shift." I snarled.

It was going to be a long day.

Wrapped up in my work, I actually managed to forget all about Bella and Jacob. Until my shift was over and I spotted them driving off together. I contemplated following them, but thought better of it.

_I might as well find something to occupy my time. Or __**someone**_.

An hour later, I spotted a truly gorgeous girl at my favorite bar. She had wavy brown hair past her shoulders, warm brown eyes, and full lips. Her name was Amber. About an hour after I spotted her, we were stumbling through the doorway of my house, kissing passionately. Or drunkly, if that's how you want to see it.

Jasper was sitting on the couch with Emmet and Rosalie, but Alice was nowhere to be seen. Rosalie looked away when we entered the house, but Emmet and Jasper both nodded their approval.

Amber and I stumbled upstairs, fumbling with each other's clothes.

"_I wonder what Bella is doing."_ I caught myself wondering, and pushed the thought back into my head.

_I miss her._

The next morning I woke up with Amber snuggled up against my side. I stayed still, looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

_I wonder what Bella did last night. _

Amber shifted next to me and smiled up at me.

"Hi." She whispered, arching to neck to kiss me.

"Morning." I said shortly, lightly pecking her on the lips and looking up again. "I have to get to work." I finally said, untangling myself from her grip. "So you should probably go." She looked a little hurt, but got dressed and left without saying another word. I changed and was in the kitchen when Jasper and Emmet walked in.

"Nice." Emmet grinned, flashing his white teeth. "She was hot." I allowed a small smile then went back to my cereal.

"She looked a lot like Bella." Jasper added, pouring himself a bowl. I didn't look up, but heard a _thump _as Emmet whacked Jasper's back.

"Yeah, I guess." I said shortly. "I need to get to work though." They both fell silent and Jasper focused on his breakfast.

"Mom and dad want to meet up for lunch tomorrow." Jasper called as I left the house, but I ignored him.

_I need to see Bella._

BPOV

Jacob is a great guy.

_So why can't I stop thinking about Edward?_

Frustrated, I slammed my toothbrush down and looked in the mirror. Jacob and I had stayed up until 3 in the morning talking, and I hadn't been able to fall asleep even after he left, so dark circles were visible underneath my bloodshot eyes.

_Oh yeah, this is going to make Edward regret his choice._

I had a shortened shift today, so I planned to come home and crash as soon as I possibly could. A _ding _on my cell phone distracted me.

**Jacob: Are you free again tonight? We could go to dinner**

**Bella: no, sorry. I'm doing something with my roommate**

**Jacob: oh, ok. Maybe dinner tomorrow? Or lunch?**

**Bella: I'm not sure…let me get back to you.**

As great as Jacob was, he most definitely was not the one I wanted.

**Ugh, I still didn't reach the 2,000 words mark! It's only like 1,510. Oh well, sorry about the delay and thanks for the reviews. BTW, this story and one of my others, "No Regrets" are both in Alice Penweather's community, TWILIGHT GREATEST. Yay! Anyway, review and I will try to update ASAP Sunday morning!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	10. Say It

**Because of the previous delay, I'm going to put out new chapters as fast as I can. Last chapter, I actually warmed up to EPOV. So I'm going to try that again. This will be pretty short since it's really late here, so I will try for a longer chapter tomorrow.**

**2 weeks, 6 days later**

EPOV

_Elsie Natalia Amber Kate Angela Honor Lori Monica Jennifer Denise Cecilia Debbie Mia Hannah Lauren Sylvia Auburn Jessica._

I had slept with a lot of girl's since Bella had started going out with Jacob Black. But every time, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Bella. It was like whenever I was having sex with some random girl, my mind would automatically shift to Isabella Swan.

Needless to say, I've been thinking of Bella a lot.

I restlessly tapped a pen against the nurse's station desk; waiting for Bella to show up. Jacob had been ten minutes early for his shift, but Bella often cut the time close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her round the corner and grabbed her around the waist.

"We need to talk." I murmured into her ear, watching as her lips trembled.

"I have nothing to say to you." She snapped, trying to push away from me. I clung tighter to her, feeling her familiar body beneath my hands. I yanked her into the storage closet and looked down at her. Our bodies were mere inches apart, and she was breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on the floor. I gently tipped her chin up and as our eyes made contact, she shivered.

"I've missed you." I confessed, pushing her up against the wall. She trembled beneath me and tried to say something, but I tenderly placed my lips on hers.

For a moment, she kissed me back, her hands wrapped around my neck. But then she broke away angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Edward, stop it." Bella hissed, successfully pushing me off of her.

"Bella, please." I begged, running my hands through her hair.

"I want nothing to do with you now." She snapped. "You were a giant dick, Edward. You treated me like trash. And you let your parents treat me like trash!"

"I can't stop thinking about you." I admitted, stepping back. "Every time I'm with someone else, all I can think about is you." As it left my mouth, I realized that wasn't going to help me.

"How many?" Bella asked, her voice dangerously low. I didn't answer. "Edward. How _many_?" I was still silent. She slapped my arm. "Edward, how many fucking women have you slept with since me?" Her voice cracked.

"18." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Bella took a defeated step away from me.

"It's only been 20 days." She hissed, disgusted. I cringed away from her hateful gaze.

"I have….interesting coping mechanisms." I tried, lacing my hands in hers. Bella turned her head and I gently cupped her jaw. "Please. Be with me." I whispered, turning her head slowly so she was facing me again. Tears were running down her porcelain cheeks.

"Say it." She spat. I released my tender grip, confused.

"What?"

"3 words." Bella murmured, not caring that tears were running faster and faster down her face.

_Does she want me to tell her that I __**love her**__?_

I didn't speak, and Bella let out a small sob.

"I guess you know my answer." She choked out, and fled the closet, leaving me.

**Denied! Ok, EPOV is kind of growing on me. Next chapter out tomorrow.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	11. Confusion

**Happy Father's Day!**

EPOV

_What the hell did she want me to say?_

I was still in the storage closet, unmoving. Bella had stormed off five minutes ago, and I was still obsessing over what she wanted me to tell her. I knew that Bella was important to me; but I sure as hell didn't love her, and I knew she didn't love me.

So what was it?

I went back to my shift, trying to concentrate on my work. By the time my shift was over, I was so completely exhausted I couldn't even focus anymore.

_What does she want me to tell her?_

Instead of going out like I typically did, I stayed on the couch and watched some TV. Not long after I got comfortable, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie all joined me. Both Alice and Rosalie gave me reproachful looks, and I slid over so that they could all fit on the couch.

"What do you want?" I groaned, muting the TV.

"We had lunch with your parents today." Alice said shortly, refusing to make eye contact with me. "And they apologized for what they did." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, they don't mean it. This is what our parents do. Make us feel like crap. Judge us unconventionally. Jasper is off the hook; he has a good job and a stable girlfriend. Rosalie has her career and Emmet." Alice raised her eyebrows.

"And what, you have nothing?" She snorted. "You're a doctor going into private practice in two months." Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's basically a man whore." Rosalie pointed out, leaning against the arm of the couch. I looked at her, surprised. "What? You are." She muttered.

"True." I shrugged. "I sleep with a lot of women. My parents wanted me to settle down get married right when I got out of Med School, have kids, and be the model child." I paused, letting it sink in. "That is _not _me."

"Obviously." Alice snapped, and stomped upstairs. Jasper got up to follow her but paused on the first step

"You're making a mistake, Edward. I hope you realize that." He said bitterly, not even turning his head to look at me.

"Believe me, I do." I hissed, and Jasper went upstairs. Emmet and Rosalie sprawled out on the couch, looking at me from the corner of their eyes.

"_What_?" I growled, facing them.

"Why aren't you trying to get Bella back?" Rosalie asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Rose. Bella wants me to tell her something- and I have idea what." I snapped, turning the TV off for good.

"Well, what did she say?" Rosalie persisted, her hand squeezing mine.

"I asked her to be with me." I said shortly. "And she said, 'Say it. 3 words.' I had no idea what she was talking about! We don't _love _each other!" Rosalie and Emmet both laughed.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Emmet chortled.

"Huh?" I looked up, shocked.

"Edward, did you ever tell Bella "I am sorry."?" Rosalie asked, her voice kinder. My face flushed a little as I realized I hadn't.

"Not exactly." I muttered, and Emmet laughed harder.

"Dude, how did you not figure that out?" Still laughing, Emmet lead Rosalie out of the room.

_I am sorry. _

_I will get her back._

**Ugh, yet another really short chapter! But this being Father's day, I don't have enough time to make a long one. Tomorrow, I will have plenty of time, so that will be a long chapter. I have no idea how many chapters I should make this….any suggestions? Please review.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	12. Getting her Back

**I hope everyone is having really great father's day! My dad and I, plus my sister Evelyn and my fiancée Jensen are watching Twilight together! It is majorly funny, because my dad was like yelling at the screen. I'm going to make this chapter a longer one to make up for the last two being so short!**

BPOV

Edward is an idiot. He can't even muster up the courage to tell me he's sorry for all that happened?

When he had kissed me in the storage closet, my body was screaming at me to forgive him and forget everything. But I'm not stupid. Edward is a player, nothing more. His while love life focuses on one night stands and getting laid, and that's not the kind of person I am. Jacob can take care of me; stand by my side. He's the one that is right for me.

Then why am I _aching _for Edward?

He's like the fantasy, the desire. And Jacob is the reality, the solid, stable guy. We had been going out together for the last two weeks, but the _spark _just isn't there. With Edward, it was like a bolt of lightning through my body.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob had come up behind me, placing his hands on my waist. I jumped, feeling guilty.

"Hey." I murmured, kissing his lips softly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, dropping his patient charts on the desk. Suddenly Edward appeared, his head down, with his eyes glued to the clipboard clenched in his hand. I could tell he was listening.

"Definitely." I breathed, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Edward's eyes burned into mine, his face was livid.

_Jealous much?_

"Uh, ok…. I'll go bring the car around." Jacob stuttered, flustered. I watched him wake away and suddenly Edward was clutching my arm.

"Bella, can we please talk?" He asked, his green eyes pleading. I yanked my arm away.

"Are you going to say it?" I hissed.

"I am _sorry_." Edward breathed, and I could tell he meant it.

So why didn't it make me feel any better? Our eyes fixed for a split second and I felt my knees go weak.

"Edward, I can't do this." I whispered, balling my fists.

"Bella, please. I want to be with you!" Edward murmured, lightly stroking my cheek. "For real." He added in a whisper.

"I'm with Jacob. And you and I have nothing to say to each other now." I said firmly, but didn't flinch away from his touch.

Edward's hand dropped from my face and he frowned.

"We're going to talk about this eventually." He whispered in my ear, kissing my earlobe softly. I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled. Suddenly, he was gone.

EPOV

"_I'm with Jacob." _

How could Bella be with someone else? Sure, I'd been with _way _to many women, but I didn't care about any of them. Did Bella honestly care about Jacob that much?" I drove home, knowing Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and maybe even Alice would be waiting to hear if I had apologized to Bella. Sure enough, as I pulled into the winding driveway, I saw the family room light on and could just make out Emmet's unmistakable, bulky silhouette next to Alice's dainty one through the ceiling to floor window.

I walked in the house, dumping my keys on the entry way table and discarding my coat. I've developed these unimportant habits over the years, and after living in this house since infancy, it always felt perfectly familiar. I didn't understand how my parents could have this beautiful mansion, but choose to live 30 miles away in a different, smaller home. I couldn't imagine leaving this place.

At least, not yet. Maybe later in my life, if things worked out.

Emmet ambushed me the second I strolled into the family room, tackling me onto the couch.

"Did you do it?" He asked, climbing off of me. I popped my neck and grimaced.

"Yeah." I murmured, popping my neck again and cracking my thumb simply by bending it.

"Ew." Rosalie sniffed delicately and I cracked all my fingers, one by one, in her face.

"Dude, what happened?" Emmet asked excitedly, swatting my hand out of Rosalie's face.

"She said that she's with Jacob now." I explained, my eyes cast downward. "But I need to talk to her. It's important." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's head snap up.

"What, did you find out about some disease?" She snapped, obviously resenting me for what I had put Bella through- _in the past_.

"Oh, Alice." I chided, rolling my eyes. "There _are _ways to prevent STD's. Just ask Jasper!" Alice scooted away from Jasper and he glared at me.

"Thanks a lot." He mouthed, and I shrugged.

"I call 'em like I see 'em." I smirked, taking a beer out of the mini fridge end table.

Rosalie was studying me, her face screwed up in concentration.

"Edward, are you going to try and win Bella over?" She asked, finally looking away from me to grab a beer for herself and Emmet.

"Yes." I said shortly, taking another sip. "I _will _get Bella to forgive me." I swore.

_I don't care what it takes. I want Bella._

BPOV

The next day, I noticed that _a lot_ of my co-workers were staring at me. Self-consciously, I ran my hands through my hair, picked at my teeth, examined my outfit, and checked for body odor. Nothing out of the ordinary.

So why were people staring at me so….curiously? Trying to shake off the paranoid feeling, I walked into my first patient's room. Luckily, Edward had today off so I wouldn't have to face a confrontation.

Ms. Hart was asleep, and a note tied very loosely around her IV. I took it off carefully, trying not to dislodge the needle.

I unfolded the note and my heart overreacted, pounding wildly.

-----

_Bella-_

_I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm not giving up. Meet me tonight at my house, we need to talk._

_Edward_

_-----_

Frustrated, I crumpled up the note and threw it away.

Every single room I went to, a note was hidden somewhere.

-----

_Bella-_

_I figured you would ignore the first note. My house, tonight after your shift._

_Edward_

_-----_

_Bella-_

_I know you're just throwing these away; trust me, I had a lot of time last night. At least recycle. Be at my house tonight as soon as your shift is over._

_Edward_

_-----_

_Bella-_

_You can't ignore all of these. If you're not at my place tonight, you will have notes EVERYWHERE. I don't have anything to do at night anymore. _

_Edward_

_-----_

I was starting to get angry, and I crushed each note in my hand and threw them away. Edward was reading my thoughts perfectly. How the hell did he know me so well?

I was in my final patient's room and saw no sign of a note. I happily changed into my regular clothes and left the hospital as soon as my shift was over, planning to have a quiet night at home. There was no way I was going to the Masen's house tonight. I got into my car and groaned.

A huge, oversized sticky note was stuck to the gearshift.

-----

_Bella-_

_Please meet me tonight._

_Edward_

_-----_

Rolling my eyes, I crumbled the note and threw it in the backseat, fuming.

_How dare he! How dare Edward act so cute now that I have convinced myself to stay away from him!_

I got home, opened the door to my apartment, and gasped.

At least 500 long stemmed red roses waited for me, scattered around my apartment. No surface was left open. Even the couch was piled high with beautiful flowers. Tears starting to stream down my cheeks, and I stalked to my bedroom, desperate to get away from Edward's sweetness.

Even more flowers were in my room, along with a note.

-----

_Bella-_

_I knew you would ignore me. But Bella, I want to be with you. For real. No casual sex, no other women. Just me and you. Come on, let's give it a shot. For old times sake. Jasper and Alice are staying at my parent's place tonight, and Rosalie took Emmet with her to NYC for some photo shoot. We'll be all alone, and we can really talk._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Edward_

-----

I immediately knew my choice.

**Okay, so I managed to make this one longer. My dad, Evelyn, and Jensen have been watching all the Twilight Special features, so I managed to get this chapter updated. I hope you enjoy, I tried to anser questions you guys had throughout this chapter.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**I hope everyone is having a very happy Father's Day!**


	13. Forgive

**My dad and my fiancée Jensen keep replaying the fight sequence of Twilight and yelling at the TV, pointing out 'the obvious use of wires!' and 'Bella looks like she's having an orgasm!' (when the venom is in her and Edward is sucking it out). I was extremely disturbed when Jensen screamed that in front of my dad.**

BPOV

The winding driveway to the Masen Estate was lined with candles.

My heart was pounding and I could feel blood rushing to my face.

_Edward did this all for __**me**_.

The second I stepped onto the porch, Edward swung the door open. He stood there wearing a forest green tee shirt and faded jeans, smiling easily. I slowly walked towards him, trying to make my heartbeat calm down. Edward smirked easily and pulled me into his strong arms.

"I missed you." He breathed, planting kisses all over my face, holding me tighter against his body.

"I missed you too." I murmured, pressing my face into his chest.

"Prove it." He growled and pulled me into the house, slamming the door shut behind us.

_This is what I want._

-----

Edward's hands set fire to my longing body, caressing me carefully. He carried me upstairs, my lips never leaving his, and gently laid me on his bed, slowly peeling off both our clothes. He moved excruciatingly slow, smiling gently at my frustration.

"Bella?" He whispered, his breath skirting across my thigh.

"Yes?" I managed to gasp, clenching the sheets in my hand.

"I really am sorry." Edward said, bowing his head so it rested on my hip bone. "I never want to hurt you again."

"I know." I said, running my hands through his beautiful bronze hair. He gave me that crooked smile I loved so much and quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Still moving way to slow, he rested his tip right at my entrance, his hands lightly circling my wrists.

"Edward!" I managed to gasp, arching my back as he slowly pumped in and out of me, creating friction so heated it burned me. "Oh my god." I groaned, and Edward kissed my neck passionately.

Our little tryst continued late into the night and early into the morning, and Edward and I lay side by side, wrapped around each other.

"I love you." Edward suddenly whispered, his voice cool and confident in my ear.

"What?" I choked, completely stunned.

_Did he just say he __**loves **__me?_

"You heard me." Edward muttered, his eyes dancing. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. As impossible as that sounds, it's true."

"Edward, I love you too." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me tighter than before.

"Bella, love, don't cry. We are together now!" He soothed, whispering into my ear.

"No," I cried, nearly impossible to understand. "I'm _happy_." I sniffed, drying my tears on the button down shirt of Edward's I had slipped on.

"Good." He smiled in ecstasy and I nestled next to him, completely content. Edward shifted, and then pushed me away so he could stand and get dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicked. I didn't want him to leave me again. Edward stifled a laugh and pulled a faded tee shirt on.

"Relax. I'm going to find you some breakfast!" He leaned over and kissed my nose, then left the room.

With the door open, I could just make out the sounds coming from downstairs. Jasper and Alice were talking, and Edward was asking Jasper where the measuring cups were. I heard Edward explain what had happened last night, then Alice's eardrum shattering squeal. Within seconds, I could hear her pounding up the stairs, squealing the entire way.

"Holy shit, Bella!" She jumped up and down, looking like a five year old. Jasper was soon outside the doorway, smirking at his girlfriend. Not long after, Edward joined Jasper, toting a tray laden with delicious looking breakfast foods.

"Alice…let's go." Jasper pulled a reluctant Alice away and Edward settled into bed next to me, resting the silver tray on his lap.

"Hungry?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. I had already attacked the plate of bacon. I blushed and started to put the meat down, but Edward stopped me. "It's good. You'll need all your energy today. Edward said, picking up a piece of bacon for himself. "My parents want to meet you again under better circumstances." He confessed, lightly placing a blueberry in my open mouth.

"No." I said shortly, tossing a piece of bacon back on the plate. "I don't feel like a verbal-slap today." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"They will be on their best behavior. My parents are happy that I'm finally in a committed relationship. My mom said something about not wearing black-" I sat up suddenly, almost disturbing the breakfast tray.

_Jacob._

**Yay! Edella (their celebrity couple name) are finally together…..for now. JK, I have no idea what I'm going to make happen. Seriously, I have no effing idea! But I'm thinking of doing about 20 chapters overall.**

**I hope everyone had a very happy Father's Day!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	14. Telling Charlie

**So after sharing a night of passion with Edward, Bella remembers for blossoming relationship with Jacob.**

BPOV

"My mother said something about not wearing black-" Edward was smiling, playing with my hair. A flood of realization came to me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, almost making the tray of food topple onto the floor. Edward steadied the tray and stared at me, wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jacob." I held my head in my hands and groaned. I could feel Edward's lips on my shoulders. "I forgot all about him!"

"Hmm, I'm _that _good?" Edward teased, arching his eyebrows and tracing the contours of my spine. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Edward. I should have told him."

"Why?" Edward pulled away from me, angry. "It's none of his business!" He slammed his hand down on the bed, making the tray jump. "Jacob Black should just butt out of our lives at this point." Edward added, slumping back onto the pillows.

"Edward, I've been dating him. He should probably know I'm with someone else." I pointed out, standing up and starting to get dressed.

"You're _in love _with someone else." Edward corrected, a smile on his lips.

"Exactly." I murmured, kissing him softly. My phone beeped and I picked it up.

_Crap._

"Edward, I don't think I can do dinner tonight." I said, listening to my one new voicemail.

"Why?" Edward was up; changing into a sweater.

"I'm supposed to stop by my dad's house later. I completely forgot! Then I have to go talk to Jacob." I explained, fumbling with my purse.

"Can't you go right now? It's only ten." Edward pouted, kissing my neck. I pressed myself against him for a moment.

"Um….." I snapped out of it. "I guess. But I will need to call a taxi. It takes about an hour to get to Forks, and then it will take a while at my dad's, then I need to come back, talk to Jacob, and get ready." I whined, frustrated. "And then you have to drive all the way through the city to come and pick me up. "We won't be ready to meet your parent's until 7, at least."

"Why don't I come to your father's house _with _you?" Edward asked, still kissing my neck tenderly. "Then I could meet your dad, take you back, make a quick stop at Jacob's, and have you showered and presentable by six. I can shave half the time off the car ride." He promised, bringing his lips to me ear. It was true. Edward _was _a really fast driver.

"Meet my dad?" I gulped, my voice high.

"I wouldn't know, but don't the boyfriends usually meet the fathers?" Edward squinted, pretending to be confused.

"Eventually." I said through my teeth.

Our relationship was fragile. I knew, without a doubt, that we loved each other, but we had just gotten together. I didn't want a visit with my overprotective father to ruin us. My dad, Charlie, thought I was still seeing Jacob, who I had grown up with. Charlie _loved _Jacob. And he had been ecstatic when I had told him that we had reconnected at the hospital.

So showing up with a new guy might upset him just a bit.

"Bella, I can take care of myself." Edward murmured in response to my silent unwillingness.

"Fine." I said grudgingly, turning around to face him. "But you have to be on your best behavior." I poked him in the chest. "Or else!" I threatened, and pressed my lips greedily against his.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Edward rolled his eyes when we broke apart. He closed his eyes and kissed my nose. "I'll be good." He promised, his tone serious. "For you." Edward muttered, his voice husky again.

_For me._

EPOV

Bella nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt as I sped down the nearly deserted highway to Forks, Washington. I could tell she was nervous.

I followed her simple directions and within minutes, we arrived in front of the cozy white house Bella had grown up in. Bella took a deep breath and started to open her door.

Beating her to it, I swung the door open and helped her out of the car, grinning.

"I said I'd be good!" I reminded her, hugging her close to my side. I looked down at Bella and noticed a small hickey on her collarbone. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't notice it. As we approached the front door, Bella looked up at me.

"Charlie owns a gun." She warned me. "And he hunts. Avidly." Bella was starting to sweat.

"Bella, I grew up with Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I'll be fine." I chuckled, and Bella shuddered. I knew she detested my parents. With good reason. Bella clenched her fist and knocked determinedly on the door, her face set. I heard footsteps and gripped Bella's waist, feeling her tense against me.

The door swung open and Charlie pulled his daughter into a hug without a greeting. I could tell he was embarrassed immediately, because he gently released her and took a step back. Both his and Bella's faces were bright red at the display of emotion. I felt Charlie's eyes, the same shade as Bella's, scrutinize me suspiciously. They locked on my hold around Bella's waist.

"Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked faintly, ushering us into the house.

"Working, I guess. I haven't talked to him." Bella admitted, plopping down on the couch.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled politely and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Charlie stared at me, then shifted his gaze to Bella.

"Cullen….as in Dr. Cullen?" He asked. I answered for her.

"Yes, I'm Bella's, uh, superior at the hospital." Bella blushed even deeper, which I hadn't realized was possible.

"What about Jacob?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"I'm seeing Edward now." Bella said firmly, pulling me down to sit on the couch next to her. "Jacob and I weren't that serious." Charlie frowned.

"Does he know that? Because he called this morning asking if I knew where you were. He said you skipped out on a dinner date." Charlie's eyes burned into me again.

"Well, I haven't exactly told him." Bella said in a weak voice. I squeezed her hand.

Judging by the purple shade of Charlie's face, we had a lot of explaining to do.

**You will not believe how tired I am. I spent **_**all day**_** in the blistered Chicago heat, searching for a damn inspiration for my newest project. I got nothing. I **_**did**_**, however, meet a very nice old man in Macy's. He made my day. Anywho, I will try to update tomorrow if I manage to find my muse and have spare time. I kind of doubt having an update before eight pm central time. But I LOVE all you reviewers/subscribers. You make me happy. And I adore you all. And you know what I realized? Reviews make me type faster. Weird, right?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	15. Letting him Down

**It's time to celebrate: My muse has been found. I was walking around this morning, nearly sweating out of my skin (feels like 100 degrees, NO WIND!) and I was taking random pictures with my camera. I stopped to eat, and started looking through countless useless pictures…and stumbled across this!**

**. I'm going to recreate this, using different colors and scaling. I'm excited that I have time to update! Oh, and we're only a couple of reviews from the big one-zero-zero!**

BPOV

"_What_?" Charlie asked, bewildered. "You're with this guy and you haven't even told Jacob?" He snapped, looking from my face to Edward's; Edward's hand resting on my thigh.

"Dad, please don't overreact." I begged, reaching up and grabbing his hand. "It's really not a big deal." I saw Charlie's face redden even more and winced.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" He thundered. I winced and Edward hugged me to his side.

"Please, Chief Swan, calm down." Edward pleaded, his beautiful face slightly apologetic.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, young man!" Charlie snapped, holding up his hand. "Bella, explain yourself." I took a deep breath and Edward leaned over to kiss me right below my ear.

"Bella, he probably shouldn't hear the _entire_ truth." He whispered.

"Dad, Edward and I have been……._involved_ for a couple of weeks now." I admitted, casting my eyes downward. "We were strictly casual." Charlie cast a dark look at Edward, but remained silent. "I started to see Jacob, but then Edward and I…..um, reconnected yesterday. I haven't had a chance to talk to Jacob about it." I took a deep breath and squirmed up closer to Edward's side.

"I think you two should go." Charlie said, his eyes pained.

"Dad, please-" I started to protest, but he cut me off.

"Bella, I want you two back next week. After you tell Jacob." Charlie said, his back to me. "You can show yourselves out." He left the room and I heard him stomp upstairs.

"Damn." Edward kissed my forehead and helped me off the couch. "He didn't take that well." I managed a laugh but I still felt hurt. My own father couldn't except the guy I chose to be with. Charlie had always like Jacob; we had grown up together. But I loved Edward.

"Let's just go." I murmured, and pulled Edward towards the front door.

-----

Edward gripped my hand as we entered the hospital.

"I'll let you find Jacob." He said, kissing me in the middle of the lobby, and I heard a familiar giggle in the background. Edward looked over my shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Lauren and Jessica want to talk to you." He kissed me again and walked away. I tensed nervously and slowly turned and came face to face with Lauren and Jessica, who were both grinning hungrily at me, their eyes flashing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Lauren said in a sing-song voice, snickering. "Will you ever learn?" I bit my lip and straightened up.

"It's none of your business." I snapped, and Jessica leaned forward, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you aware that we both slept with your precious little Edward?" She asked, her voice lilting. "You're not special."

"Lauren, Jessica, Edward is with _me _now." I hissed, walking away.

I found Jacob in a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Bells!" He boomed, sweeping me into a hug. As he bent to kiss me, I tensed away from him. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brow.

"Jacob, I-" I stopped when Jacob lightly pressed his thumb to my neck.

"What's this?" He growled, pressing harder. "Is this a fucking _hickey_?" I winced. "Bella, is that a fucking hickey?!"

"Yes." I whispered, yanking away from his grip. "Jacob, I'm with someone else now. It's over." I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

"Who?" Jacob hissed, pulling me closer to him, his eyes enraged. "Who were you with last night?" His grip around my waist was starting to hurt.

"Jacob, please let go." I said frantically, trying to pull away again. "You're hurting me!" I cried, but Jacob's grip tightened even more.

"Jacob, let her go." Edward's voice came from nowhere, and suddenly his muscular arms were pulling me from Jacob; shielding me. "You hurt her, you son of a bitch!" He snapped, examining the bruise _already _forming on my arm.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry, she just _cheated on me_." Jacob snapped, but he contained himself. "I lost my temper." He muttered, taking a step back. Edward's hand circled around my waist, and Jacob's eyes widened.

"Bella, did you cheat on me with him?" He whispered, bending towards me. Edward yanked me away again, closer to his body.

"Jacob, I wasn't your girlfriend, I didn't cheat on you!" I stomped my foot and I heard Edward chuckle under his breath.

"Just do me a favor, Bella. Leave me alone." Jacob snarled, turning on his heel and stomping away.

**So sorry about the shortish update, but I gots to get to work on my project….woot woot! So I will try and update tomorrow.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	16. Forgetting Something

**I made a mistake in the last chapter: Jacob called Edward "Dr. Cullen", but Edward's last name is Masen, not Cullen.**

BPOV

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we exited the hospital, his jaw clenched.

"Relax, Edward! He didn't mean to hurt me." I insisted when Edward slammed the car door shut with astounding force.

"Like hell he didn't!" Edward snapped, turning so abruptly out of the parking lot that the tires on his car squealed. He was silent for a moment, keeping his hands clenched on the steering wheel. "I don't like the way he looks at you." Edward finally snarled, letting up on the gas pedal a little bit.

"He _liked _me, Edward! Jacob and I dated, and those feelings don't just wear off in a split second." I rolled my eyes and Edward slammed on the brakes in front of my apartment building.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" He hissed, cupping my jaw with his hand.

"What?!" I frowned and Edward kissed me on the lips. Hard.

For a minute we were lost in each other, not breaking away for breath. Until Edward ripped his lips from mine, his eyes wild.

"Do you?" He persisted, and before I could answer he had gotten out of the car and opened the passenger door, his hand extended to help me out.

"No." I murmured, taking his hand and kissing him desperately.

Before I knew it, we were in my room, frantically kissing and ripping off each other's clothes. Edward threw me down on the bed, smiling wickedly.

"You're never going to think about Jacob Black again." He breathed, his lips trailing up and down every inch of my body. I clutched my hands in his hair, moaning and tossing my head back. Edward's lips immediately found my neck, kissing and sucking on it. He _very_ slowly eased into me, an exhilarated smirk on his face.

"Just do it, Edward!" I moaned arching my back expectantly. He gradually increased the speed of his thrusts, my hips meeting with them.

"God, Bella!" He groaned, clutching me around the waist. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles, giving Edward a new angle. He filled me to the hilt, both of us gasping for breath. I felt my orgasm coming on and gritted my teeth. Edward smirked, kissing my forehead and increasing the friction between us. I abruptly released, my walls tightening around him, and we came together.

"I love you." He said huskily, flipping us over so I was lying on his sculpted chest.

"I love you too." I said throatily, tracing the veins of Edward's muscular arms with my finger tip.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi. Sorry to interrupt the story, but I just wanted to clear something up. Edward and Bella are not **_**in**_** love. They are **_**in lust.**_** It's very different. Sure, they love each other, but they are not **_**in love.**_** Like I tell my best friend of over 20 years Mallorie "I love you!" and I mean it, because I **_**do **_**love Mallorie. But there's no way in hell I'm **_**in love **_**with her. I'm **_**in love **_**with my fiancée. Sorry, I should have elaborated in the story. I just wanted to clear all that up.**

Edward groaned when his phone went off, and he lightly pushed me to the side.

"Hello?" He rubbed his forehead. "Oh, sorry. We'll be there as soon as possible." And he hung up, grinning sheepishly. "We're a little late for dinner." He confessed, showing me his phone.

7:23 p.m.

_Crap._

"Ugh!" I groaned, shooting out of bed. "Your parents are really going to hate me now." I hurriedly threw on the simple purple dress Alice had loaned me and shoved my feet into my heels.

"Relax, they hate everyone." Edward said lazily, not moving from the bed. I shot him a glare and he held his hands up. "Just kidding." Edward flashed a smile and started getting dressed, finally dropping his phone in his pocket and locating his car keys. "Let's go." I followed him out of the room, frowning to myself. I couldn't help feeling that I had forgotten something…..something important.

But what?

**Cliffy! You can probably figure out what she forgot. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks so so so much for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie** __


	17. Edward and Elizabeth

**I hope you can figure out what Bella forgot…..think about it. Anyway, you won't find out until the very end of the chapter.**

BPOV

Edward clasped my hand gently as we entered the restaurant, and I took a shaky breath.

"You'll be fine." He whispered, kissing my hair. "I will _not _let them hurt you again." He added huskily.

"Promise?" I asked, spotting Edward's parents across the room and wincing a little. Edward smiled a little regretfully. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me tight to his side.

"Promise." He swore, and we approached the table. I shifted nervously, almost as if to move from Edward's strong yet gentle grip. "It's going to be fine." He insisted, pulling me closer. Mr. and Mrs. Masen rose, looking at me shrewdly.

"Edward. It's nice to see you again." Mr. Masen shook his son's free hand and Mrs. Masen lightly kissed Edward's cheek. They acted as if they were meeting a business partner, not their eldest son. "You look well." I shirked back a little reflexively when Mrs. Masen's cold eyes met mine, her lips set in a small smile.

"Isabella Swan, is it?" She asked, holding out her hand. I sucked in a breath and shook it carefully.

"Just Bella. And it's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Masen." I said, smiling in a friendly way. Edward grinned at my side and helped me into my seat at the same moment Mr. Masen helped his wife into her seat.

"Hmm." She smiled shortly and patted Edward's shoulder. "Edward, tell me how you met your…._date_." Edward looked up, his brow furrowed.

"Well, uh, Bella is an intern at the hospital." Edward said, giving me an encouraging smile. "And she's my…." He rubbed his hands together. Mr. and Mrs. Masen looked him expectantly, eyebrows raised. "She's my, uh, girlfriend." He laid his hand on my on top of the table and squeezed it.

His parents didn't say anything, just sat back in their seats, surprised.

"Your _girlfriend_?" Mr. Masen exclaimed, smiling happily at me.

"Yes. My girlfriend." Edward said confidently, sitting up straighter.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're finally taking a relationship seriously." Mrs. Masen's facial expression didn't change. "You'll be fully ready for a commitment when the right girl comes along." Edward and I both stiffened, and Edward angrily slammed his wine glass down.

"Mom, what the _hell_!?" Edward hissed through his teeth. I felt tears gather in my eyes and Edward kissed my forehead gently.

"Edward, you need to take relationships seriously! Is this the kind of girl you want to be with for the rest of your life?" She snapped, taking a sip of her wine.

"Elizabeth….." Mr. Masen shot me an apologetic look and clasped his wife's hand.

"Mom, you need to keep your comments to yourself." Edward's eyes were livid, and his hands were clenched. "I love Bella. She's a very important part of my life and I really don't care if you accept that!" He said through his teeth. "It's _my _decision, and for once in my life, let _me _make it!" He stood and offered me his hand. "We're going to go eat dinner in a less hostile environment. Dad, I'll call you tomorrow." Edward pulled me out of the dining room, his jaw set and his eyes flashing.

"God dammit!" He exclaimed once we got in the car, punching the side of his seat.

"Edward, calm down." I soothed, kissing him softly. "It's not a big deal." I whispered. He slumped down in his seat, defeated.

"I suppose." He allowed a small smile. "I wonder if we'll ever make it through a meal with my parents." Edward said thoughtfully, raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder…." I teased. "Just drive, pretty boy." Edward laughed easily and easily peeled out of the parking lot. We drove in silence, me sitting in the passenger's seat; thinking aimlessly of the day's events. Suddenly my eyes snapped open.

"Edward…." I croaked. He turned to me, alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically, making a sharp turn into a rest area. "Are you alright?" He whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"I just realized something." I whispered, my eyes wide.

"What's that?" Edward murmured, kissing me tenderly.

"Did you use a condom earlier?" I asked, steeling myself for what I knew was coming. Edward sat back in his seat, stunned.

"Oh, _fuck_." He hissed through his teeth. "_Fucking __**hell**_." He rested his head in his hands before turning to me, anxious. "Are you on birth control?" Edward asked, not meeting my eyes. "God, please say you're on birth control."

"Do you think I'd be so concerned about condoms if I were on birth control?!" I shrieked, throwing my arms in the arm. "No, I'm not on fucking birth control!"

_Fuck._

**A lot of you saw that coming. I will update again probably tomorrow morning, around 10? Or maybe really late tonight. So… I hope you like it and please review. Oh, and I have a new story out. It's called "Feel Something". **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	18. 5 Minutes

EPOV

This could not be happening. One fucking mistake and my life could change so drastically.

It had been over a week since that disastrous dinner with my parents, and Bella was starting to show the basic symptoms of pregnancy. She had backaches, nausea, fatigue, and tender, swollen breasts. And she was completely freaking out.

Bella and I sat nervously on the edge of the bathtub in her tiny bathroom, staring at the 5 minute pregnancy test on the counter. It had been 4 minutes and 10 seconds. Bella sat with her head in her lap, and I gently wrapped my arm around her waist, trying to remain calm.

I couldn't be father. No way in hell. I had finally gotten my life together, and now it may be turned upside down….and Bella. How would she handle this? How could she tell her father?

The kitchen timer went off and Bella slowly raised her head.

"You do it." She whispered, covering her eyes with her hands. I stood and picked up the pregnancy test, aware that my hand was shaking a little.

I caught a glimpse of the tiny little symbol and gritted my teeth.

"Fuck." I spat out, tossing the test in the trash. Bella let out and wail and I pulled her up into my arms. She buried her head into my chest and sobbed. I mindlessly stroked her hair, unable to concentrate. One though ran through my head.

_She's pregnant, she's pregnant, she's pregnant…………._

I heard approaching footsteps exactly 2 seconds before the door swung open, revealing Alice, toting a makeup bag and chatting on her cell phone. She paused at the sight of us; me, freaking out, and Bella silently crying and holding on to me for dear life. We must have been quite the picture.

"What the fuck is up with you two?" Alice raised her eyebrows and hung up the phone without saying goodbye to whoever was on the other line. Probably Jasper.

Bella let out a wail and her nails clawed into my back, making me wince. I soundlessly reached over, plucked the pregnancy test from the trash, and flashed the little plus sign to Alice. She was silent at first, her lips forming an "o".

"Bloody hell." She whispered, dropping her makeup bag to the floor. Bella cried harder. Alice suddenly squealed and pulled us both into a big hug. "This is so great!" She exclaimed, finally releasing us. Neither of us spoke, just glared at her. "What?" Alice asked.

"I'm fucking pregnant!" Bella exploded. "With my _bosses _child." She jabbed a finger into my chest.

"Bella, you don't know that." Alice soothed, rubbing both of our shoulders. We both shot her confused looks. "Pregnancy tests aren't _always_ right." I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"God. We knew that, Bella." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You need to be checked by a doctor. Immediately." Bella took a sigh of relief but it was quickly replaced by a frown.

"What about all those stupid symptoms?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Bella, just because you have the symptoms of pregnancy doesn't mean you're pregnant." I insisted, but I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I want you to see a doctor, just to be sure." Alice nodded and kissed Bella's tear-streaked cheek.

"He's right, Bella. It could be a false positive, and this could all be a big overreaction."

"You're right." She exhaled, closed her eyes, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Why don't we schedule an appointment when we go into work later?"

"Sounds good." I smiled and released her, rolling my shoulders back and stretching my arms. "But now, I have to meet Jasper and Rosalie about something."

I kissed Bella passionately, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I backed up a little in surprise, but surrendered with a groan. We kissed for what felt like a split second, me pushing Bella up against the wall. We were lost in the embrace until Alice cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Um, Bella? Maybe you two should cool it." Bella broke away from me and blushed, burying her head into my shoulder.

"Sorry." She muttered, but I could feel her smiling into my shoulder. "Bye." She whispered throatily, tracing my jaw line with her pinky.

"Bye, Bella." I chuckled, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

As I left the apartment, I yanked out my cell phone to call my younger brother.

"Hey Jasper, I'm on my way."

BPOV

The day was dragging on forever without Edward there. I sat on the couch, stuffing my face with microwavable corndogs and ramen noodles, watching mindless TV. Alice sat with me for awhile, but then had to get to work. I was honestly afraid to be alone; afraid to be alone with my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I might be pregnant.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but it was between a rerun of What I like About You and an old episode of Gilmore Girls. At first, my dream was so vivid I didn't believe that I was dreaming.

Edward standing in an unfamiliar room, cradling a baby. Suddenly I came into the picture, and Edward pulled me over to him, the both of us smiling brightly. It was beautiful.

**Ok, I like this version better. And it's longer, so I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	19. Panic

**Redo of Chapter 19! **

BPOV

"I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned, stumbling into the bathroom, Edward on my heels. I reached the toilet just in time heaving and retching as Edward held my hair back.

"Better?" Edward murmured, pressing his lips to the back of my neck.

"I need to brush my teeth." I mumbled, stumbling to the sink. Edward's hands on my waist were the only things keeping me steady at this point.

He silently released me, resting against the door frame and watching me. His face was smooth and calm, but he was clenching his fist so tight all the tendons were sticking out. I don't know why, but I started crying. Alice suddenly burst into the bathroom, concerned.

"Shh, Bella, it'll be fine." Alice gave me a short hug, rubbing small circles into my back with her tiny hand.

"What am I going to tell people?" I gasped, sinking to the floor, both Alice and Edward squatting down next to me/

"That you're having a baby." She smiled. "Bella, your child is going to be absolutely beautiful. Without a doubt." I lifted my head a little.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice, smiling the tiniest bit.

"Of, course, love." Edward smiled.

"Look at you! Look at Edward! You're both gorgeous. And your child will be just as perfect." Alice gave me one last reassuring smile and Edward stood to help me off the floor.

"I have to tell Charlie." I groaned as he led me to the kitchen.

"That would probably be best." Edward teased.

"It's not funny. He wasn't happy about you in the first place, and now I'm _pregnant_. He's going to have a heart attack!" I said glumly as I spread jelly on a piece of toast.

"At least you're both doctors." Alice said solemnly, but her dancing eyes gave her away. Her face then got serious. "When are you going to tell him?"

"He wants us to come by his house tomorrow. I guess I'll do it then." I shrugged, devouring my toast. Alice grinned suddenly and squeezed my hand.

"Bel-la." She sang, a glint in her eye. Edward grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew _something_ was coming whenever Alice started talking in a sing-song tone.

"Uh oh." I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I would love, absolutely _love _to throw you a party. Just a small one." She pleaded.

"Why?" I groaned, lying my head on the counter top, relishing the cool granite on my warm cheek.

"To tell everyone you're pregnant!" Alice clapped happily. Edward rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, we don't even know if Bella is actually pregnant yet, ok? Just hold off on the party. "We are going to the doctor to have her checked out tomorrow, and Bella will call you when we're finished." Alice pouted but I reached for her hand and squeezed it, trying to smile reassuringly.

"I promise I will call you afterwards. No matter what we find out." I heard Edward inhale sharply behind me, and I stilled.

"Fine." She stuck out her bottom lip and walked away. I turned around and he smiled, but it wasn't very convincing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice low. I didn't want Alice to hear us.

"Bella, you might be _pregnant_." He breathed, his eyes squeezed shut. "I just....never thought this would happen." He admitted. "I mean, I have never really wanted children." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I sniffed loudly, making Edward open his eyes.

"You don't want this baby?" I cried, giving up trying to be silent. Alice appeared in the doorway in no time, but I waved her away and she reluctantly turned back into the livingroom.

"Bella, if you have a baby in there, I want it." Edward swore, pulling me tighter against his body. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you." He added, his voice deliciously husky. "I love you."

"I love you too." I murmured, rubbing my forehead against his shoulder. "Edward, I know I'm pregnant." I whispered so Alice had no chance of hearing. "It's my body, and I can tell." A tear escaped down my cheek. Edward kissed it.

"I can tell too." He said, sliding his hand over my stomach, stretching his hand out to cover the entire area.

_Holy shit I'm __**pregnant**__. It still hasn't really sunk in. I'm having a baby. Edward's baby._

**Much happier with this version of the chapter....please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	20. Doctor

**So I hope you liked the redone chapters better….I definitely did! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so there will be a longer gap between updates. And I can't decide how long I want the story to be, so I'm just going to keep going until it dies down on its own.**

EPOV

I felt like paparazzi were stalking us as we entered the hospital. Maybe I was just paranoid. No, people were actually staring at us.

I kept my arm around Bella as she ducked her head, her cheeks flushed. I could hear her trying to take deep breaths and saw her nervously clench her fists.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into Bella's ear, making her jump.

"I think everyone is looking at us." She whispered back, casting a quick look around. "Why?" I playfully kissed her nose.

"Bella, these people have seen me walk around with a _lot _of women-" Bella's expression soured. "and they probably can't believe I actually have this beautiful, _perfect _girlfriend." I whispered.

"Yeah, a perfect girlfriend who's knocked up." She said lightly, her hand sweeping across my stomach. I felt myself reflexively shudder, and Bella looked up at me, concerned. "Are you sure this" she poked her stomach gently "is okay with you?" Her eyes had a terrible worried look, and I laughed.

"It's too late now." I joked, pressing the button for an elevator. Bella laughed too, but her beautiful face was still troubled. "Bella, we decided this is you and me." I reminded her. "And now we just have an extra little person in the equation. And you are going to be a great mother." I promised, just as the elevator doors opened. Bella looked a little repulsed at the people already in the elevator.

Jacob, Lauren, and Jessica, all glaring at us. Bella and I wordlessly joined them, holding hands. Lauren spoke first.

"You're looking pretty fat, Bella." She snapped, and Bella's hand left mine to touch her stomach self consciously. I caught her hand just in time, stopping her from cradling her stomach, from giving away our secret. I saw Jacob's jaw clench when my hand came in contact with Bella's.

"No, she's not." I snapped, and Lauren just smiled sweetly.

"Edward, don't you remember the night we spent together?" She asked throatily, her and skimming my back. "I sure do." Bella fidgeted and ducked her head.

"Lauren, leave me the fuck alone. I don't care about you." I snapped, not letting up on my grip on Bella's trembling hand. The elevator came to a stop and I practically shoved Bella out, glaring at Jessica and Lauren, ignoring Jacob all together. I gritted my teeth together as we silently walked to meet Dr. Roberts in Exam Room 3.

An hour later, Bella and I sat in silence, trying to comprehend the news we had just received.

She was pregnant.

The blood tests had come back positive, and Dr. Roberts wanted to do a sonogram to check up on the baby.

The baby. Our baby.

BPOV

"Miss Swan? Please lie back on the table and raise your shirt up a bit." Edward and I sat in an Exam room, me on the table, and Edward in a plastic chair next to me.

"Sorry." I breathed restlessly. Edward smiled and gave my arm a quick squeeze. O couldn't help but notice how tired his eyes looked. I closed my eyes as Dr. Roberts smeared the cold gel on my stomach. A shiver ran through my body when Dr. Roberts slid the wand over me gooey stomach, and suddenly a thudding noise filled the room.

My eyes snapped open and my held flew up off the padding of the table.

"What the hell is that?" I squeaked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat, love." Edward laughed, but his eyes were in awe, starring at the screen.

"That's right. Perfectly healthy." Dr. Roberts said, running the wand over different areas of my stomach. "There's the baby." He pointed to the screen, outlining a blurry splotch on the screen.

"That's it?" Edward squinted and turned his head to the side. "It looks like…..a fuzzy blob." It was my turn to laugh.

"Well, I'll print you out a picture and you can be on your way." Dr. Roberts pushed a button on his computer and I heard the printer start up. Edward pulled some paper towels out from the dispenser and started to wipe the goo off my stomach, his touch tender. "Here you go. Make sure you schedule your next appointment at 12 weeks." Dr. Roberts handed me a small print out of the baby and left the room.

"So….a baby." I sat up on the table and swung my legs like a five year old. Edward slid next to me and stroked my cheek.

"A baby." He nodded; his face pale and troubled. "So, we're telling Charlie tomorrow?"

"I guess. Might as well get it over with." I said glumly, rubbing my forehead. "I just hope he takes it okay."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks." Edward shook his head, his arm settled around my waist. "Does your father's opinion matter that much to you? I mean, if he's mad, there's nothing he can do about it. It's _our _baby, and _our _choice." I noted his sharp tone and patted his arm, trying to avoid an argument.

"You're right." I muttered. "Let's just go. Our shift starts in ten minutes, and I don't want anyone to see us coming out of this room." Edward picked me up off the table and set me on my feet, handing me my purse at the same time.

"Yeah. We need to keep this on the down low for as long as possible." He said darkly, holding the door open. "I don't want everyone in this damn hospital sticking their noses into our business."

We walked back downstairs, Edward lightly holding my hand but not looking me in the eye.

"I'll meet you after work by the car." He whispered in my ear, moving to kiss me on the lips. I eagerly wrapped my hands in his hair in anticipation, but Edward simply placed a very chaste kiss on my lips. "Have a good day." He said, walking away.

_What is wrong with him?_

**A longer chapter than usual. I'm trying to make all these chapters longer, but I get so bored with the topic and feel like it's just dragging on. But I will try for longer chapters.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	21. The World Has its Shine

**So I am listening to my brilliant writing/painting/sketching playlist while starting with chapter, and I decided to incorporate one of my all time favorite songs into the story. A longer update will follow this one.**

**Song: The World Has It's Shine (But I Would Drop it on a Dime) by my beloved Cobra Starship**

**P.S. I tweaked the lyrics a **_**tiny, tiny bit.**_

(regular/_thoughts_/**song**)

EPOV

I gave Bella a small kiss and walked away, my heart beating wildly. Bella made me feel something I had never felt before; never in my 29 years. She knew what, and who, I had done in the past, and was willing to forgive and forget.

_This isn't me. I'm not the guy that settles down and has kids, I'm not the kind of guy to get married, or even have a serious relationship. But Bella….she's special._

**I'm not one for love songs  
the way I'm livin', makes you feel like giving up but you don't  
and I want everything for you  
the disappointed because you've been left behind and the word has its shine  
I would drop it on a dime for you**

I had never doubted myself this much. But, then again, I had never been faced with a dilemma quite like this one. Except once. And that something I never thought about unless I absolutely had too. And going through this with Bella....I had been thinking about it a lot, despite how hard I tried to put it behind me.

**And whatever it takes  
I'm going to make my way home  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over**

I could still see her face in my mind.....Tanya Denali. She was beautiful, we were young, and we were in love with each other. Then, it had all changed with one fucking mistake, just like this one. She got pregnant. And I ran. All these years, I've thought about what I could have had with Tanya if I hadn't acted like such a complete idiot.

Through countless one night stands and lovers, I thought I was hopeless. Afraid of commitment. Happy with skimming through life, not caring who I hurt. And then Bella came, and I had hurt her worse than any of those women. I wanted her in every way, and she was too good for me.

**And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along  
You gave me something I could hold onto  
and I want you  
more than you can ever know**

Bella was like a figment of my imagination. The perfect woman, like she was designed for me, but so much better than I deserved. All those other woman didn't care about _me_. They cared about my illustrious family, fun loving siblings, good looks, and my ability to turn women to mush. And after I had spent that first night with Bella, I knew she would be impossible to leave. I needed her.

**Before I met you I use to dream you up and make you up in my mind  
all I ever wanted was to be understood  
you've been the only one who could  
I could never turn my back on you**

I could do this. I _would _do this, both for Bella and our child. Our pasts didn't matter anymore, it was all about our future together.****

And whatever it takes  
I'm going to make my way home  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over

And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along and gave me something I could hold onto  
and I want you  
more than you can ever know (more than you could ever know)  
More than you could ever know,  
It's true.****

I would stay with Bella until the very end.

-----

**Okay, that was just a little explanation of Edward. More explanations will follow in much later chapters, but the next chapter will focus on the story line. So a longer chapter will be later.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	22. Books

**Ok, so here is the longer chapter. The last one was just explaining some of the reasons Edward is so effed up. I promise the Tanya/baby situation will play out soon.**

BPOV

The alarm clock blared and my eyes flew open. I was lying in bed, naked and wrapped in the sheets, the morning after we found out I was really, truly pregnant. I slowly turned over and groped the spot next to me, only to discover that Edward wasn't there. I sat up and looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be found, but it seemed as if he had straightened up my cluttered, disorganized room.

"Edward?" I called, and he appeared in seconds, pushing my bedroom door open and holding two bowls of Cookie Crisp.

"Morning." He smiled, handed me my bowl of cereal and slipped under the sheets next to him, balancing his own bowl carefully. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yep. Although I remember _you _were the one keeping me from falling asleep." I raised my eyebrows at spooned a scoop of Cookie Crisp into my mouth.

"I don't remember you protesting." Edward mocked my reprimanding tone and smiling at me through a mouthful of cereal. His perfect face became serious as he set down his bowl on the nightstand. "We're going to visit Charlie?" I moaned and finished off my cereal in two huge spoonfuls. Edward watched me, amused as I managed to chew the cereal crammed in my mouth.

"Might as well get it over with." I scrunched my eyebrows together and rolled into a little ball. "But I don't wanna get up." I pouted. Edward smirked and easy picked me up, gently depositing me on the floor and giving me a small kiss.

"Now you're up. So get dressed!" Edward playfully slapped my butt and turned to find his own clothes. I rolled my eyes and picked a pair of jeans and an old tee shirt out, slipping them on and running a brush through my gnarled hair.

"You have sex hair." I informed him, mussing his bronze hair with my fingers. "I'm not sure how Charlie will take that." Edward removed my fingers from his hair and kissed each of them.

"Now, that one is _your_ fault." He accused, twining our hands together.

"I'm glad to take the blame." I said huskily. Edward's face fell a tiny bit and a line appeared between his eyebrows. Before I could comment or ask what was wrong, the line disappeared and he was smiling at me. "Are you….okay?" I asked, taking a step closer to him, closing the gap between our bodies. Edward sighed and slowly kissed my neck, disentangling my fingers from his and placing his hands on the small of my back. His lips reached my collarbone and I shuddered, grinding my body against his.

"Bella." He groaned, ripping his lips away from me. "We need to leave." Edward explained at my hurt expression. "You said you wanted to tell Charlie and get it over with!" He reminded me. "I'm sure he'd like to see that ultrasound picture…… if you can pry it away from Alice."

"I'll try." I giggled, and he led me into the living room, where Alice and Jasper were reclining on the couch, wrapped around each other.

"Alice, I need that ultrasound picture." I said in a warning tone, and Edward cracked his knuckles, a delightfully playful expression on his face.

"Aw, Bella! I wanted to keep it." She whined, but gestured to the coffee table, where it sat on top of Barnes and Noble bag. I picked up the picture, tucked it in my handbag, and peeked inside the bag.

"What's this?" I asked, puzzled. Alice sat up excitedly, nearing elbowing Jasper in the nose.

"I picked these up for you after you called me yesterday." She explained, pulling six books out of the bag, one by one. I got "What to Expect when You're Expecting", everyone recommends it. I also picked up "Mayo Clinic Guide to Healthy Pregnancy", "The Baby Book", "Parenting with Love and Logic", and "200 Things that can go Wrong with your Pregnancy"!" She held the last book out to Edward. "This one's for you. It's called the "The Expectant Father" and everyone I asked said it was very helpful." Edward managed a smile and flipped through the book, his eyes a little wide.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled and pulled my best friend into a big bear hug. "I, I mean _we_, really appreciate it." Edward nodded and murmured his thanks, tucking the book under his arm. "But we need to go." Alice clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I forgot! I picked this up for Charlie!" She ran to her room and returned a few seconds later with a small paperback book. "My boss said this would be a big help. "The Expectant (Grand)Father". It will ease his nerves a little bit." I rolled my eyes but took the book.

"I'll give it to him." I promised, and Edward touched my arm lightly. "But we really have to go now, Alice. We'll see you later." I pecked her cheek and we left, Edward's hand firm on my hand.

"Ow, you're pulling to hard!" I protested as Edward yanked me down to his car.

"Let's just get this over with." Edward groaned; opening my car door for me and slamming it shut once I was buckled in.

"Fine." I mumbled, resting my head against the cool window. I dozed off, fretting about what was coming.

**The next chapter will be filled with Charlie's anger and a bunch of angst. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	23. Confession

**So here it is, the much anticipated tell-Charlie-about-the-baby chapter…I hope you guys like it. A few people asked me about my writing/painting/sketching playlist so I'm going to post it.**

**-Church of Hot Addiction (Cobra Starship)**

**-Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off (Panic at the Disco)**

**-Womanizer (Britney Spears)**

**-Meet the King (Forgive Durden, from the Musical "Razia's Shadow")**

**-LoveGame (Lady Gaga)**

**-Don't Trust Me (3oh!3)**

**-Cancer (My Chemical Romance)**

**-(I make) Good Girls Go Bad (Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester)**

**-I'm on a Boat (The Lonely Island): Oh god, don't ask. My fiancée has drilled it into my head.**

**-Mad World (Adam Lambert): Um, for my adoration of GLAMBERT?!**

**-Three Times a Lady (Cobra Starship Cover)**

**The End. Ok, so the real chapter starts………now!**

BPOV

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice was in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned when I heard him leave the car, but then my car door opened, and Edward undid my seatbelt, lifted me into his arms, and carried me to the front door before setting me on his feet. "Look alive." He murmured, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"I'm up." I groaned, blinking rapidly. I eyed the doorbell nervously. "You do it." I whispered, nodding towards the doorbell. Too late. Charlie must have heard, or seen, us arrive, and the door swung open. I nervously leaned against Edward, feeling my knees weaken, and his arms immediately wrapped around me, holding me up.

"Hi dad." I squeaked.

"Good morning, Chief Swan." Edward said respectfully.

"Morning kids." He said gruffly, moving out of the doorway so we could follow him into the living room. I instantly sank onto the couch, pulling Edward down with me. Charlie slowly sat on the chair across from us, warily eyeing Edward's hand on my leg.

"Dad, we have-" I stopped midsentence, a familiar, dreaded feeling arose in me and I wrenched myself off the couch and bolted out of the room. "Bathroom!" I cried and ran into the bathroom. Edward was sitting next to me, holding my hair back and gently rubbing circles with his hand in between my shoulder blades. As I finished retching I laid my head against Edward's chest and could hear Charlie walking to check up on us.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, taking in the sight of me and Edward's embrace.

"Yeah." I mumbled, wiping the sheen of sweat off my forehead.

"What's wrong with you, honey?" He asked, obviously concerned. I took a deep breath and clutched Edward's sleeve for support.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I confessed, afraid to look him in the eyes. He was silent for a moment and then exploded.

"What the HELL!" Charlie roared. "This SOB got you _pregnant_? With a baby?" I felt tears run down my face and Edward tenderly dried them with his shirt sleeve. "He took advantage of you, didn't he?" Charlie poked his finger in Edward's direction.

"Dad, it's not like that!" I blubbered, clinging to Edward's arm.

"You!" Charlie pointed his finger in Edward's face. "I want to talk to you." He spat, and Edward lightly released me.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, patting my stomach gently.

"No, she won't be okay! You got her pregnant!" Charlie shouted, stomping out of the room.

"I'll be right back." Edward whispered, laying a kiss on my lips and on my stomach.

"No! He's going to _kill_ you!" I whispered, yanking on his arm.

"I'll be fine." Edward assured me, and walked out of the room to follow Charlie.

EPOV

"You got my 26 year old daughter pregnant after dating her for a couple of weeks." Charlie said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." I said honestly.

"What are you two planning to do?" He asked shortly.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I want us to get our own place. And I'm starting private practice in two weeks, so I'm hoping Bella will be willing to take a little time off work because I can support us both." I explained, leaning back a little bit on the couch.

"You want my daughter to quit her job?" Charlie hissed, frowning at me.

"No. I want her to slow down. She's working 12 hour shifts, and that's exhausting even for people who _aren't _pregnant." I pointed out, running hands through my hair. "And Bella can work at my office as an intern with much better hours." I added.

"Hmm." Charlie rubbed his chin. "Are you going to marry her?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Startled, I sat up suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know." I babbled. "I mean, I don't know exactly what Bella wants, and I don't want to force her into anything just because she's pregnant." A long pause followed and Charlie got up, not looking at me. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Bells? Can you come out?" He asked softly, and Bella came out, mopping up her tears with a tissue. She walked over to the couch, hunched over slightly. I pulled her onto my lap and took the tissue out her hand, drying her tears for her. Charlie was watching us, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not happy about this." He said, sitting down again. "But there's nothing I can do about it." Bella sighed in relief and picked up her purse.

"Alice picked this up for you." She smiled, handing him the book Alice had bought. "She said it will be very helpful." Charlie gingerly took the book and examined it, reading the back cover.

"Well, tell Alice thanks for me." He said, putting the book on the coffee table. "I appreciate the gesture." Bella slowly took the sonogram picture out and smoothed it down, and held it out to Charlie.

"Here, I had a doctor's appointment the other day, and this is a picture of the, uh, baby." She blushed as Charlie examined it, a small smile on his face. "Its normal size, and perfectly healthy." Bella added, and pointed to the blob on the photo that was our baby. "That's it. The baby, I mean." Charlie grinned and I proudly wrapped my arms tight around Bella.

"Wow." He said, not taking his eyes off the tiny blob.

"You can keep it." Bella added. "I'm getting another one in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, thanks." Charlie carefully set the picture on his desk.

"Bella, we have to go." I whispered. "We're meeting Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie for lunch in an hour."

"Right." She slid off my lap and hugged her father. "Dad, we have to go. But I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Charlie patted her back and cast another look at the picture on his desk. "Drive safe." He added, frowning at me.

"We will." I assured him, leading Bella out to the car.

"He took that better than I expected." Bella said excitedly. "I never would have thought he would be so…..supportive." I patted her hand and she slid her hand into my lap.

"I have something to tell you."

**Cliffy….sorry about that. And SPOILER ALERT: Charlie is not taking the whole thing as well as Bella thinks he is, and he has a very devilsh plan up his sleeve.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	24. Confronted

**So…..are you liking the slightly longer updates? I'm trying, but sometimes they get a little short. But I promise no more **_**really **_**short ones. They annoy me too.**

EPOV

"I have something to tell you." I said, gripping my hands on the steering wheel.

"Can this wait?" Bella yawned and reclined her seat. "I'm _really _tired." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course, it doesn't really matter." I said and relaxed my hold on the steering wheel. "Why don't you sleep the rest of the way home?" I suggested. Bella was already sleeping. I chuckled to myself and the drive continued in silence until I pulled in front of the diner where we were meeting everyone. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up." I patted Bella's leg and she stirred, sitting up and yawning.

"Oh." She smiled and I lightly kissed her. "Thanks for coming with me today. It really helped." She whispered, running her hand down the side of my face and rested it on my neck.

"It's my responsibility too." I reminded her, and shifted my head so that our noses grazed each other. "And it was no problem." I smiled and got out the car, opened Bella's door, and guided her inside. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were already seated and had ordered drinks.

"Hey, you two." Rosalie and Alice both stood to hug Bella and me. Emmet and Jasper nodded and moved over to make more room in the booth.

"How did your dad take the news?" Alice asked, taking a long drink.

"Surprisingly well. He screamed a little, but then calmed down." Bella smiled at me and I reached for her hand. "He wants to go out to a nice dinner, just me and him." A light blush tickled her cheeks. "We've never done that before." The waitress appeared with our drinks and Bella fiddled with her straw. "Oh, and he said to thank you for the book, Alice."

"I knew it would help." Alice boasted.

Lunch was uneventful, aside from the meaningful glances Rosalie and Jasper kept throwing my way. Finally, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Edward, do you think you could come with me and Rose to get mom and dad an anniversary gift later today?" He asked.

"Well, Bella and I were going to-" I started to formulate and excuse but Rosalie cut me off.

"It's _important_." She snapped and I sighed.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys at the house after I take Bella home." I rolled my eyes, and Alice piped up.

"Jasper and Rose could just go with you in your car, Edward. I can take Bella home."

"Oh. Okay." I said.

I knew what Jasper and Rosalie really wanted. And it had nothing to do with anniversary gifts.

-----

For some reason, Jasper instructed me to drive to the nearest park. We got out of the car, not saying a word, and sat down on a bench. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and light up. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"When did you start smoking again?"

"About ten minutes after Bella first thought she was pregnant." I admitted, blowing smoke.

"That's disgusting." Rosalie crinkled her nose.

"Oh please, Rose. Like your little habits are any better." I snapped, taking another long drag of my cigarette. "Remember the time I had to pick you up at that club because you were stoned out of your mind?" Rosalie smacked my arm.

"Edward, that's not what we need to talk about." Jasper interrupted. "We want to talk about Bella's baby."

"_My _baby." I corrected.

"Yeah. And we know this isn't the first time this particular problem has happened to you." Rosalie added, waving smoke away from her face. "It's like Tanya all over again."

"We know you broke up with Tanya when she got pregnant, but we want to know what happened to the baby. Your kid might be running around somewhere, Edward." Jasper said softly.

"I have no fucking idea what Tanya did with her baby." I confessed, putting out my cigarette. "I haven't talked to her since……5th period English, 1998."

"So for all you know, your son or daughter is running around somewhere, and Tanya never told you?" Rosalie asked, incredulous. "Damn, that's low."

"Not exactly." Jasper said under his breath. "He knocked her up and broke up with her in English class when he found out. I wouldn't tell him about the kid either." I snarled and Jasper smirked. "Edward, you really fucked that one up. Admit it."

"I know I was an idiot, Jasper." I hissed. "Why the hell do you think I screw around with women the way I do?"

"That definitely explains a lot." Rosalie nodded.

"Edward, you need to find out what Tanya did with the baby." Jasper insisted. "Or we'll tell Bella, and she'll kick your ass." I ruffled my hair and groaned.

"God, you're so fucking annoying." I snapped. "Just stay out of my business. This is between me and Tanya, not you guys. And _I _will decide what I'm going to do about it." I got up and angrily walked to my car, Rosalie and Jasper right behind me. "Why the hell are you following me?" I said through my teeth.

"You need to take us home." Rosalie muttered, getting into the backseat.

"Fine. But no talking."

**Ok, I had a hard time with this chapter. I wanted Edward to tell Bella about Tanya, but then I had other plans. It'll come out in the next couple of chapters, promise.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	25. Set Up

**I assure all of you, Edward will **_**not **_**leave Bella for Tanya. Pinky swear.**

BPOV

Edward came back from shopping with his siblings completely and totally _enraged_, and he wouldn't tell me why. He just sulked for a good two hours, speaking only in harsh tones; when he spoke at all. We sat on the couch and watched TV, Edward rebuffing all my attempts to coax what was bothering him out. Around midnight, Edward groaned.

"Love, I have to go." He whispered. "I'll call you tomorrow." We stood up together and I walked him to the door, smiling when he twined his fingers in mine.

"Goodnight." I tangled my fingers in his hair and our lips locked heatedly, my breathing ragged. We kissed for a least ten minutes until Edward pulled away.

"I really have to leave. And you should get some sleep, aren't you spending the day with Charlie?"

"Fine…..and yes. Charlie and I are spending the _entire_ day together, and then we're going out for a nice dinner." I smiled. My father and I had never had a close relationship, and I couldn't wait to be closer to him, especially now that I was having a child of my own.

"I love you, Bella." Edward pressed his lips to my cheek and left.

"I love you, too." I called after him, crossing my arms to protect myself from the cool air. I watched him get in the car and drive away, and then turned back into the apartment, locking the door behind me.

I walked to my room and suddenly saw it through new eyes. A baby couldn't live here.

The space was too cramped; I would never be able to fit a crib and changing table in here. And when the baby got older, what would I do? I sure as hell couldn't fit another bed in her. My own full sized bed was crammed in one corner, and my dresser and desk filled up the rest of the space. I was in the middle of my panic attack when Alice came in the room behind me, shuffling her feet.

"Bella? What the fuck are you _doing_?" Alice muttered, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"How can I fit a baby in here?" I fretted. "I have no room!" Alice groaned.

"Bella, you have months and months to get ready for the baby. There's no reason for you to freak out." Alice rubbed my shoulders and rested her head against my back. "Why are you up so late, anyway?"

"Edward just left." I explained, trying to calm down.

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to bed. Jasper's waiting for me." She winked and snickered at my wince.

"Goodnight, Alice." I laughed and pecked her on the check. "And keep it down in there!"

I laid down and fell asleep in seconds. I hadn't given a thought to how tired I was.

EPOV

I had a few beers at the bar on my way home from Bella's. As I stumbled in the doorway tired and a little buzzed, I made a very bad decision. Pouring myself a strong cup of coffee, I flipped through the phonebook, searching for a familiar name.

_Denali, Tanya………555-4591_

**(Author's Note: This is obviously not a real number)**

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed, not caring how late it was. Actually, how _early _it was.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered the phone and I felt a bolt of familiarity shoot through my body.

"Tanya?" I asked, taking another gulp of coffee.

"Yes….who is this?" She asked, sounding suspicious. Could she recognize my voice like I recognized hers?

"It's Edward….do you remember me?" Stupid question. How could she forget the boy how ripped her heart to shreds in her time of need.

"Oh. Edward. Yeah, I remember you." Her voice was venomous now.

"Tanya, I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Uh, that's a little short notice, but sure. How about at the Island Diner at noon?" She didn't seem very happy about. Tanya probably only agreed to this so she could scream at me for what I did to her.

"Sure. I'll see you there." I promised, and heard the dial tone.

"Good choice." A smooth voice said from the doorway. I spun around and saw Rosalie there, scantily clad in a lace nightgown and holding an empty bowl.

"Rose, I don't want to talk right down." I muttered, rubbing my forehead and resting my head on the table. "I already feel like shit, so don't bother."

"Okay. You're making the right choice though." She murmured, patting my shoulder and leaving the room.

_I hope to god this is the right choice._

BPOV

I had spent the entire day with my father, and now we were going out to a nice dinner together. I was honestly excited. So excited that I let Alice pick my outfit out.

My purple Grecian dress had a halter neck line with a square cut out and twisted beading along the empire waist. I loved the way the skirt swished around my bare legs, my silver stiletto's elongating my legs even further.

Charlie and I pulled up to the restaurant and I spotted a familiar car.

"Dad, Jacob's here!" I said cheerfully as Charlie helped me out of the car.

"Hmm, that's nice." Charlie said, oddly enthusiastic. "Reservation under Swan." He told the host, who immediately led us to a table. A table that Jacob Black was already sitting at. My heart skipped a beat.

"Dad, what the hell is Jacob doing here?" I hissed before we reached the table.

"Bella, just calm down. Jacob is a great guy." Charlie muttered, smiling.

"Yeah, so is Edward!" I snapped. "And _he's _the father of my child!" Charlie gripped my arm.

"Don't ruin this, Bells. Just relax." We sat down at the table and I shot a glare at Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, clenching my fist.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Charlie said suddenly, and left. Jacob took a deep breath and grabbed my fist, holding it tightly in his palm. I tried to flinch away, but his grip was strong.

"Bella, I want you to leave him." Jacob said softly, squeezing my hand. It wasn't the soft, reassuring squeeze Edward gave, but a strong, tight grip. "Come back to me." He begged.

"No." I snapped. "I don't want you." I didn't care how cruel I was being, it didn't matter.

Jacob's eyes flashed angrily.

"Come on." He snapped, yanking me up from the table. I yelped in surprise and Jacob grasped me around my stomach.

"Stop it." I said through my teeth, trying not to cause a scene. Jacob tugged on our waiter's sleeve.

"Please tell the man we were with that my friend here feels sick and I'm taking her home." The waiter looked a little confused but agreed.

And Jacob was dragging me to his car.

**Oh no! The next chapter is going to be a quick song fic, but it's very important to the story. It will be followed by a longer chapter.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	26. Tanya

**Okay, this chapter starts as a regular one then switches to a song-fic.**

EPOV

I sat at the diner, nervously tracing circles into the tabletop. I checked my watch and inhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was 12:04, and Tanya would be here any second. The bell over the diner's door rang out when the door burst open. It was her.

Her blonde hair was in a curly pony tail, and she wore a simple green sundress. Tanya glided over to the table I sat at and paused before sliding into the seat across from me.

"Tanya, it's so….I missed….wow." I whispered. Tanya blushed but her eyes were still angry.

"Hey Edward." She folded her arms and we were silent for a moment. "Why did you want to meet me?" Tanya asked roughly.

"Tanya, I'm sorry." I said, lightly placing my hand on her arm. She didn't move away from my soft touch.

"You're too late, Edward." Tanya said, not smiling. "I only came here out of curiosity, so just say what you need to say." I took a deep breath.

"What happened to our baby, Tanya?" I murmured, not looking into her eyes. But her arm became stiff and she tensed up.

"It's been 11 fucking _years, _Edward, and now you want to talk about this?" She snapped, pulling her arm away from my hand and slapping her palm on the table's flat surface, making the silverware and napkin dispenser rattle.

"Yes." I said simply. "What happened with our baby?"

"I had an abortion." Tanya said, no emotion in her voice. "The day after you dumped me. And then I went to live with my aunt in Texas. After you hurt me like that, I wanted _no_ connection with you. None."

"So you killed our baby." I muttered, pressing my face into my hands, disbelieving.

"No. I killed _my _baby." Tanya choked out. "You wanted nothing to do with it, so you don't get to call it yours." Tears started forming in her eyes, and she wiped them away frantically. "You, you selfish ass, drove me to kill my own child. And I want nothing to do with you." She stood up and left without another word.

-----

That night, I was supposed to pick Bella up at her father's house. She wasn't there. I tried calling her cell phone, Alice, the hospital, anywhere and everywhere I could think of. Nothing. So I called Charlie.

"Chief Swan? Where's Bella." I asked frantically, driving down the highway.

"I took her to dinner, and we met up with Jacob. Bella didn't feel good so Jake said he would take her home." Charlie said, and I could tell he was telling me the truth.

"_His _home?" I asked through my teeth.

"I guess so. I'm sorry, Edward. I figured Bella would have called you." This time, he didn't seem so genuine. I hung up and sped down the road to Jacob's house. I only knew where he lived because Bella had once mentioned the name of his street, _"Twilight"_, and that he lived at her favorite number, 22. My breaks squealed as I slammed on them in front of Jacob's small house. His beat up car was in the driveway, and the lights in the living room were on; the blinds open. I could see Bella's slim, curvy silhouette, and Jacob's tall muscular one.

He was too close to her, looming over her body in a possessive way. I inched closer and could see them, plain as day. Bella was sweating, a light sheen covering her lithe body. Her hands noticeably trembled, and she slid her purple dress to the ground, her eyes glued to the floor. She couldn't be doing this to me. She said I was her everything.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.**

How could she do this with _him _when she had me? Her fingers touched his arm; her eyes took a pleading look. I felt sick watching this. Bella had told me I was the best she had ever had. And I felt the same way.

**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me **

Jacob held her lingerie covered body close to him, and Bella was shaking, the muscles in her arms straining. His lips were on hers in an instant, his tongue in her mouth. I saw Bella put her hands on his face, like she was getting into it. He pushed her onto the sofa, his body pressing into hers, his hands roaming down her body, caressing her. Bella said something that made Jacon stiffen and kiss her with more intensity.

Not able to take it anymore, I banged on the door, practically spewing anger. I heard a scuffle inside and Bella cried out.

I would kill him. I would tear him to pieces for what he was doing. The door swung open and Bella flew into my arms, a red splotch on her cheek.

"Edward! Thank god!" She cried, holding on to me.

_What the __**hell**_?

**Don't freak about this until the next chapter comes out tomorrow! It ties this all together. Please review and I'll love you forever!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	27. Rescue

**So, this is Bella's POV of the last chapter.**

BPOV

I took sharp breaths as Jacob stood over me, looking absolutely lethal. The look in his eyes was maddened, and he was tense with possessiveness.

"Take off your dress." He snarled, and I started shaking, my clumsy hands immediately obeying. I tried to breathe deeply and stared down at the floor, feeling Jacob's eyes on me. I had never felt so dirty, so completely taken advantage of. But that was what was happening. Jake _was _taking advantage of me; he was _forcing _me to do something I only wanted to do with Edward.

I let my hand graze his arm, my eyes pleading with him to turn back into the lovable teddy bear that would never, ever do anything like this to anyone. But that Jacob was long gone.

His arms suddenly pulled me towards him, the constricting grip making me gasp. I tried to push him away but he was much stronger with me.

"Jacob, don't do this!" I begged, feeling tears brim in my eyes. But Jacob ignored it and suddenly pressed his lips to mine with severe intensity; almost desperation. Suddenly his warm tongue was in my mouth and I shuddered, putting my hands on his face in an attempt to break the grip.

"Stop!" I cried, trying to push him off of me again. His body knocked mine down onto the sofa, his tongue attacking my mouth again. I felt Jacob's hands travel down my body, and I realized that I was only wearing a skimpy lingerie set. I couldn't do this.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant!" I wailed, covering my stomach with my hands. Jacob stopped his assault on my body for a split second, then continued with more ferocity than before. I cried, desperate for someone to save me. Almost like my prayers were being answered, a loud knock sounded on the front door.

"Who's baby is it?" Jacob abruptly whispered in my ear. I couldn't control my anger towards him any longer.

"Not yours, you filthy son of bitch!" I snapped, cradling my stomach. Jacob snarled angrily and slapped me across the face, making me fall to the floor. A whimper escaped my mouth, and I stumbled to the door, crying, desperate for escape. My face felt like it was on fire.

I flung the door open with Jacob storming behind me, and Edward stood there, fuming.

"Edward!" I blubbered; my prayers had been answered. "Thank god!" I threw myself into his arms but he didn't hold me, he was already advancing towards Jacob. Before Jacob could react, Edward punched him right in the face with incredible force, making him fall to the ground. Edward stood over him angrily, but Jacob didn't move. It looked like he was unconscious.

"Put some clothes on." He spat at me, taking in my half naked form. I slipped my purple dress back on, my hands shaking as I tried to tie the straps. "Here." Edward said roughly, tying them for me.

"Thanks." I whispered, sinking to the floor against the wall. My lips felt puffy and swollen, my cheek was smarting, and I felt disgusting. Edward didn't reply for a minute, just stared at me.

"What were you doing?" He finally growled, his eyes on fire.

"He took advantage-" Edward seemed to realize what I was trying to say and I was suddenly cocooned in his strong arms, and he gently kissed my neck.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward whispered, tenderly probing my stinging face.

"It's not bad." I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest.

"I'm calling the police." Edward said, pulling out his phone. "Go wait in the other room." He added, the phone at his ear. My body had other plans. I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I covered my mouth with my hand. I raced to the bathroom, retching violently into the toilet, crying as I did so. I heard Edward behind me, rapidly speaking into the phone and finishing the call quickly enough to hold my hair back. I finished and collapsed against him, still crying. Edward silently wet a washcloth and lightly dabbed it on my face.

"Where's Jacob?" I muttered; relishing the cool cloth.

"I took care of him." Edward snarled, his eyes darkening.

**Slightly shorter, but I promise an extra long chapter tomorrow.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	28. Fine

**I wanted to let everyone know that tomorrow I am packing my bags and heading to Florida for an entire week. Of course, this means I might not be able to update, but I pinky swear if the beach resort Jensen and I are staying at has Wi-Fi, I **_**will**_** update. Just not as often.**

BPOV

"I'm _fine_." I insisted through my teeth. Both Edward and Charlie were trying to convince me to go to the emergency room, despite the fact that my only injury was a sore face. I refused to look Charlie in the eye, and he seemed embarrassed enough. I couldn't believe he had done something like this. Set up his pregnant daughter, who had a boyfriend, on a date with a guy she had dumped for said boyfriend. It just didn't make any sense.

Edward finally caught on that I just wanted to go home and forget what had happened tonight, so he stepped in valiantly.

"Chief Swan, I can make sure Bella is alright. I don't think she wants to spend the night in the ER." He said, wrapping his jacket around my bare shoulders. Charlie reluctantly agreed and I coldly told him goodbye.

Edward helped me into the car, his face set in a hard line.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked one more time, resting a hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine, Edward. I swear. And besides, if we went to the hospital, I just know Lauren or Jessica will be the one who does my exam. If they found out about the baby, I would never be able to live it down." I sighed, buckling in. Edward drove off; casually looking over his shoulder at the police car Jacob was sitting in the back of.

"Alright. I understand." He murmured. His hand found mine and he lightly brushed his thumb over my knuckles. I shivered a little and Edward smiled ruefully, grazing my cheeks with his soft lips.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, and I shut my eyes, falling headfirst into sleep.

EPOV

I was going to _kill_ him. Snap off all his limbs. Crush his skull. But I couldn't do that. Jacob would have a criminal record and he would rot in jail for awhile. Picturing him in a cell cooled my temper a bit, but on a little. But then, he'd lose his job at the hospital. The Chief of Medicine isn't a big fan of felons. There was a good chance neither Bella nor I would ever set eyes on Jacob Black again. And then what? Bella and I would live happily ever after?

No. It couldn't be that easy. Our lives couldn't just go off without a hitch.

Bella talked in her sleep, as usual. Mostly jumbled words, a few cries. Every time she cried out my body would tense, and I had to fight the urge to turn the car around and beat Jacob Black to a pulp, harm him for almost harming Bella. An eye for an eye.

Instead of taking Bella back to her apartment, I drove her to my house. I didn't want to be away from her for a second. I wanted to protect her and our baby. Luckily, I spotted Alice's car in our driveway, saving me a phone call. Gently scooping Bella into my arms, I carried her into the house, as quietly as I could manage. Her eyes opened just the slightest, fluttering gently, and I kissed her light violet eyelid.

"Where are we?" She mumbled as I carefully set her on her slightly unsteady feet, keeping my hand on her waist to stop her from toppling over.

"My house, love. Everyone is here." I said, guiding her to the family room. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all on the couch, watching a Dateline special about Michael Jackson.

**(Author's Note: RIP Michael Jackson)**

Alice looked up first, smiling when Bella came into the room.

"Hey, Bella! How was dinner with Charlie?" She asked expectantly, her hazel eyes bright. Bella blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Not so great." I spoke for her, and Bella slid into one of the armchairs situated across from the couch. I sat on the chair's arm, stroking her hair with a soft touch. I heard Rosalie gasp sharply; seeing the slap mark on Bella's face that was slowly but surely turning into a bruise.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Rosalie stuttered, elbowing Emmet in the ribs to mute the TV. "Are you okay?" I stiffened and protectively wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Rose. " Bella assured my sister, but everyone on the couch still looked stunned, and in the cases of Alice and Emmet, extremely angry.

"What the hell-" Emmet started to growl, the huge muscles on his arms flexing menacingly.

"I'm taking you to bed." I interrupted him and pulled Bella up off the chair in one smooth motion. "I think you should get some rest." Bella nodded her head, silently thanking me for the distraction.

"Goodnight." She smiled at everyone as I pulled her up the stairs, seething.

"Night Bella, night Edward!" Everyone else called, still dumbfounded over Bella's unexplained injuries and wondering what exactly had happened. Bella was stumbling with tiredness as I led her into my room, and she immediately collapsed onto my bed. I tenderly slipped her dress off and slid one of my old tee shirts on her slim frame, marveling once again at her body.

She was beautiful, and I would never let anything happen to her ever again.

**Aww. How cute. The next chapter will skip ahead four months, so don't flip when everything suddenly moves forward!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	29. You, Me, and Baby and Alice

**I'm taking a break from packing. I hate packing.**

BPOV

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Love, I think it's time you told people." Edward murmured, pressing his delicious lips to my swollen stomach.

"I'm sure it won't come as a shock." Jasper said from the kitchen doorway, smirking. "No offense, Bella, but you're showing pretty much." I rolled my eyes and wiped at my forehead. The summer heat was becoming unbearable. Alice appeared in the doorway behind Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist in a backwards hug.

I don't know what's wrong with her and Emmet, but they have been oddly quite, especially around Edward. It's almost like they're mad at him. But Rosalie and Jasper have been weird too. Not rude or indifferent or anything, but they keep shooting Edward these _looks_. I don't know. Maybe my hormones are just making me crazy.

"Bella, you promised me we could go shopping today." Alice whined, refusing to acknowledge Edward, like she had been doing for the last three months.

"Fine." I grumbled. Edward playfully tickled my belly.

"What are you shopping for?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Baby stuff." Alice said shortly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're going to the new store in the mall." Edward paused for a moment, his eyes meeting mine.

"Would you mind if I came?" He asked, not looking at Alice.

"I don't think-" Alice began, but I cut her off.

"Of course you can come. It's your baby too." I said, glaring at Alice. "Plus I'm in no condition to carry bags." I teased, running my hands down his chest. Alice couldn't argue with that. She was constantly complaining that Jasper never came with her to the mall and carried her bags.

"Alright." He gently touched his lips to mine. "I'll go start the car." Edward slid off of his bar stool.

"Fine." Alice snapped, flouncing off to get her purse. I followed her, angry.

"Alice, what the fuck?" I snapped, my hands on my now sizable hips. "Edward is the father of this baby, and he _should _be shopping with me."

"After what he did to you?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"That has nothing- Wait. What did he do to me?" I heard Edward honk the horn and Alice walked towards the door.

"We can talk about this later." She said softly, and I followed her out to the car.

-----

"This is nice." Alice touched a plain black crib and Edward examined it. "Very unisex."

"I don't know. We still haven't decided what we're going to do about our whole….living arrangement." I confessed, fiddling with the bedding. Edward smiled at me.

"I still think we should find an apartment." Edward said lightly, running his hands over a nearby crib. "It would be so much easier on both of us. We spend every night together, then go back to our own places, then get back together. It's a hassle." He scrunched up his beautiful face.

"Jasper and I do the same thing." Alice snapped. "And we don't feel the need to live together."

"Alice!" I snapped. Then I turned back to Edward. "Do you really think we should move in together?" I asked, tilting my head up to kiss his jaw.

"Why not?" He murmured. I stiffened a little bit at his indifferent tone.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "We can look around tomorrow, I guess." Edward smiled and Alice cleared her throat.

"What about this one?" She asked, touching a white, sleigh-style crib with a matching bassinet and changing table. The bedding was deep, navy blue and embossed with silver stars. "It's nice."

"I like it." Edward volunteered, checking the price tag. "It's not too expensive." I yanked the price tag towards me and stifled a gasp.

"Not too expensive?" I yelped. "This is more than rent!"

"It's not a problem." Edward assured me, gesturing a sales assistant over. "Excuse me, we'd like to purchase this set." He waved his hand over the set and whipped out his credit card. The assistant quickly looked Edward over and blushed slightly. I felt a wave of possessiveness and hugged Edward to me. He chuckled and rested his large, warm hand on my stomach. "And we want it shipped as soon as possible."

"Of course." She stuttered, leading us to the check out. "Please fill out this form." The sales assistant slid a clipboard over to us and I filled in his address. As Edward was paying, my cell phone rang. The caller ID said "Rosalie".

"I'll be right back." I pecked Edward's cheek and scurried out of the store, flipping my phone open.

"Hey Rose." I said, sinking into one of the plush chairs.

"Bella, Jasper and I want you to know something."

**Another cliffy, but it will be answered soon. I have to finish packing. Grr.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	30. Need some Time

**Does anyone know if you can bring a laptop case **_**and **_**carry-on bag on a plane? And this chapter has to be a little shorter, because I'm leaving soon!**

EPOV

As I handed over my credit card to pay, I turned to see Bella, sitting on a chair outside the store, talking on her cell phone. One second she was smiling, and the next, her jaw dropped. Bella looked up and when my eyes met hers, she shot me a look of pure and utter disgust.

_Damn._

Bella stood up, fuming, and stomped away. I groaned, startling the sales assistant.

"Can you hold this for me?" I smacked my credit card down on the counter and, without waiting for an answer, chased after Bella. I passed Alice on my way out of the store, and she simply rolled her eyes and kept looking around. I got to the mall lobby and stopped. Where would Bella go? Okay, she's four months pregnant and angry…..

The food court. I jostled my way through the crowd, and sure enough, Bella was waiting in line at Taco Bell. I grabbed her shoulder from behind and she yelped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, wincing at her glare.

"Rosalie called me." She snapped, looking straight ahead and moving up with the line.

"Oh." I croaked. "What did she…um, what did she tell you?" Bella didn't answer. "What did she tell you?" I asked again, gripping her arm. Bella attempted to yank her arm away but my grip was too strong.

"She told me you got your high school girlfriend pregnant 11 years ago. And that you freaked out and then left her." Bella hissed, moving up to the counter. "4 tacos please." She mumbled, struggling to open her wallets zipper. I rolled my eyes and peeled a 20 out of my wallet, laying it down on the counter to pay.

"God dammit, that was _11 years _ago. I was 18 years old!" I said angrily, and Bella gathered up her tacos, storming off to find a table.

"Edward, it's the exact same thing!" She snapped, shoving a taco in her mouth.

"Oh, that's mature." I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you have to listen to me." I lowered my voice. She turned her head away from me and I roughly grabbed her jaw and yanked her face close to mine. "I thought I loved Tanya, and then she got pregnant. It made me realize that I really didn't love Tanya. So I broke up with her." Bella sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"It's the exact same thing." She cried.

"No it's not, Bella." I whispered. "I _know _I'm in love with you." Bella's breath hitched and she looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"You're _in _love with me?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, Bella. I'm in love with you." I confessed. Bella held her head in her hands and took a shaky breath.

"I need some time alone." She said, getting up. "I'm going to find Alice."

_I couldn't let her leave me._

**I'm sorry this is short but I'm leaving for the airport ASAP!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**NO! The resort blocks , youtube, and a whole bunch of other sites! I'm currently at Panera Bread…..so no updates until I get home! I'm so, so sorry! Thanks for all the people that wished us a safe flight.**


	32. Explanations

**Yay, a chance to update! I love the beach!**

EPOV

I stormed into the house, slamming my keys down on the table as I entered the kitchen.

"Rosalie!" I roared. "Jasper! Get the fuck down here!" I heard pounding on the stairs, and my younger siblings joined me in the kitchen, looking sour.

"What?" Rosalie sneered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What the hell gives you the right to tell people about my _personal _issues?" I snapped. "It was none of your fucking business to start with!"

"Edward, we gave you four _months._ You had all the chances in the damn world to tell Bella about it, and still nothing!" Jasper retaliated.

"It has nothing, absolutely _nothing_, to do with Bella!" I pounded my fist on the table.

"It has _everything_ to do with Bella." Rosalie corrected, her face contorted in disgust. "She's _afraid_, Edward. Afraid you'll leave her like you left Tanya. Afraid she'll have to raise the baby on her own. Afraid you're going to hurt her again!" She raised her eyebrows. "And you say you love her." She scoffed. "You're stringing her along." Rosalie said flatly. "Just let Bella go so she can find some happiness with someone who is actually in love with her."

"You bitch." I spat. "You have no idea how I feel about Bella." Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder, his knuckles paling.

"Calm down." He muttered, his brow creased. Hands shaking, I fumbled in my coat pocket, took out a cigarette and lit up, taking an extra long drag. "How exactly do you feel about her?" Jasper asked quizzically.

"None of your fucking business." I hissed, putting out my cigarette without taking a second drag. Rosalie reached for my hand, making me flinch.

"Are you in love with her?" She asked in a low voice. I laid my head down on my arm, refusing to answer. "Edward, you're acting like a child. Answer me." Rosalie flicked my forehead.

"Yes." I croaked, my voice muffled by my arm.

Rosalie and Jasper were silent. I finally picked my head up and glared at them.

"What? No comment?" I asked sarcastically, slumping back in my chair.

"Does Bella _know_?" Jasper asked, sinking into the chair next to me.

"I told her. But she was a little upset about Rosalie's charming phone call." I snapped, casting a dark look at Rosalie, who held my gaze. "She wanted some alone time." I added.

Emmet and Alice suddenly appeared in the kitchen, their faces pinched.

"We need to talk." Emmet boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"God, we're already in the middle of a therapy session. Come back later." I snapped. Alice glowered at me.

"We've been quiet about this for a long time." She snapped. "I want to know what happened that night Bella had dinner with Charlie. How the hell did she get hurt?" Emmet and Alice sat down at the table with Rosalie, Jasper, and I.

"Edward." Emmet prompted.

"You hit her, didn't you?" Alice exploded, shooting out of her chair. Jasper grabbed her arm just as she started to take a swing at me.

"_What_?!" I gasped, aghast.

"_What_?!" Rosalie and Jasper echoed, stunned as well. Alice faltered a little, the frown on her face ebbing.

"You didn't hit her?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes hopeful.

"Fuck no!" I snapped. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…I mean, she came home all bruised….and you were really angry." Alice sputtered, her eyes wide and apologetic. "I just assumed…."

"Dammit, Alice! Don't assume shit like that!" I shouted. "She comes home with a bruise and you automatically think that I smack her around?"

"Then what the hell happened?" Emmet looked at me, confused. I paused, wondering if Bella wanted people to know what had really happened.

"Jacob." I finally muttered. "Jacob Black got a little carried away, and Bella…..got a little feisty." I confessed. "But I got there in time. She was fine." Everyone at the table let out a breath.

"God." Alice murmured, holding her forehead in her hands. "Oh god."

"Where's Bella?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. Alice paled.

"She said she wanted to be alone…and that I shouldn't tell you where she was going." I let out a low growl and Alice bit her lip. "But I do know that she wanted to be at the bus stop by four o'clock."

"It's three-thirty now!" I groaned, gathering up my keys and shooting out the door.

_I will not lose her. I will not lose her. I will __**not**__lose her._

**Sorry for another short chapter but I am leaving, so I have to end it here. I will try and update again later in the week.**


	33. Where is Your Boy Tonight?

**Quick quick update, sorry!**

BPOV

I sat motionless on a bench at the bus station, waiting for the 4:15 bus to the airport. My hands were folded over my stomach, and my one bag was at my side. Call me childish, but I was going to leave Edward before he could leave me.

Was he really in love with me?

He had been in love with Tanya, too. Or he thought he had been.

I knew that if I stayed, somewhere down the road, he would leave me. A loud _bang_ startled me, and I looked up to see Lauren standing next to me, holding a suitcase and looking at me with disgust.

"Where is your boy tonight?" She sneered. "Off banging some random chick?" I felt my blood boil but stayed calm, shoving my hands in my pockets.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I'm listening to "Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your Boy Tonight?" by Fall Out Boy right now)**

"Hi Lauren." I said glumly.I saw her eyes widen when she saw my bloated stomach and a grin lit up her face.

"He got you pregnant, didn't he!?" Lauren chortled, covered her mouth with her hand. "Edward Masen knocked you up!" Her wide eyes roamed the station, and her grin got wider. "And he's not here…..so he dumped you?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away.

Suddenly, a tall shadow loomed over Lauren and she blushed. I turned my head and saw Edward standing there, looking murderous.

"Hello, Dr. Masen." Lauren stuttered, twirling a lock of her hair around her pointer finger.

"You should go." Edward snarled, dropping on the bench next to me. His emerald eyes followed Lauren across the station, and then he finally focused on me. He looked heartbroken. "What are you doing?" Edward whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead, cheeks, and nose. "_Why_?" He touched his forehead to mine and I breathed in his familiar, delicious scent.

"You don't love me." I choked out. "Not really." Edward was silent for a moment and he pulled away from me, his eyes roaming mine.

"You're right." He said slowly, and I felt my heartbreak. Tears started falling down my face, and I was powerless to stop them. Edward smiled crookedly and curled his fingers under my chin. "I'm in love with you." He breathed, his cool breath whooshing past my ear. "Are you in love with me too?" Edward asked, lovingly stroking my jaw. I was silent, and then I felt a wave of pure bliss go through my body.

"Yes." I managed, smiling like a crazy person. "I'm in love with you." Edward's smile was one of pure exhilaration and he locked his lips with mine in a heated kiss. Suddenly I felt pressure on my stomach and I jumped. Edward looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked desperately, running his hands over my stomach. I felt it again and Edward smiled. "It's the baby." He breathed, pressing his hands flat against my stomach.

"Really?" I asked, and it happened again. Edward yanked my hand over to my stomach, right over the spot I had just felt the kick.

Sure enough, I could feel it under my palm. Edward's face grew serious and he looked up at me, his eyes burning.

"Bella," he said slowly, reaching into his pocket….

**Terrible, terrible cliffhanger, sorry! And sorry about these short chapters. They will get longer once I get back from vacation on Saturday. Promise.**

**Xoxo-Melodyella aka Mellie**


	34. Be With You

**Ahh….really quick update. This is the last chapter! But THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING OUT AS SOON AS I CAN CREATE IT!!!!! I just don't want a 60 chapter story.**

BPOV

"Bella," Edward's eyes were serious but he was smiling as he reached into his pocket. "I want to be with you forever." He whispered, and opened his fist. A glittering diamond ring sat in his palm, sparkling up at me, winking in the bright light of the bus station. I felt my jaw drop as I looked from the beautiful ring and his even more beautiful face.

"What?" I asked stupidly, still in a daze. Edward laughed and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"I want you to marry me." He clarified. I stared at him, transfixed. "And I want us to be together for the rest of our lives." The immense feeling of relief, happiness, and love that washed over me was almost overwhelming, and I threw my arms around Edward, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. He was shaking with laughter as he gently pried me off of him.

"Is that a yes?" Edward chuckled, holding up the ring.

"It's definitely a yes." I said excitedly, bouncing up and down in my seat, holding out my left hand. Edward slowly slid the ring on, and it fit perfectly.

"Say it." He whispered; his lips an inch from mine.

"I want you marry you." I breathed, and my lips crashed against his, locking passionately. Edward held me in his arms, and I was content, nestling into his warm side. One of his hands rested lightly on my stomach, his thumb tracing circles around my navel. The other covered my left hand, applying the slightest pressure on the ring that was now mine.

The sound of squealing tires brought us out of our private utopia, and I saw Alice's familiar yellow Porsche sloppily parked in the parking lot. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were stumbling out the car, slamming the doors shut behind him. They all looked extremely unkempt. For them, anyway. Alice and Rosalie were both wearing sweats, and Rosalie's treasured hair was in a sloppy ponytail.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice screeched, racing towards me. "Did it happen?" She asked excitedly, her wild eyes shooting from me to Edward. Jasper snickered and wrapped his arms around her, keeping Alice from practically jumping on top if us.

"Did what happen?" I asked innocently, feigning confusion. Edward suppressed a smile next to me. Alice's face dropped and her shoulders sagged as she looked at us, perplexed and disappointed.

"Oh." She said in a small voice. "When Edward came after you I thought he would-" Edward let his smile loose and casually moved his right hand, which covered my left, to wrap his arms around my shoulder. Alice's eyes immediately locked on my ring finger, and she started jumping up and down. Her hazel eyes were wide and her mouth formed on 'o' shape. "Yay!" She cheered, throwing her arms around both of us.

"Alice, don't attack them!" Emmet called, but he was grinning broadly, standing behind Rosalie and resting his chin on her shoulder. Jasper tenderly pulled Alice off of us and I blushed, my left hand fidgeting.

_This is to surreal…I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm going to be with Edward for the rest of my life. For the rest of __**our**_ _life._

**The End. THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT ASAP, and I'm thinking of doing a short story (just a couple of chapters) of Edward's past, trying to explain why he is so screwed up. Thank you so, so much for all the reviews and whatnot. I really appreciate it and hope you all check out the sequel when it comes out.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	35. Finale

**I am stunned by the reception of this story! And I wanted you all to know that the sequel is officially up and running! It's called "How Long is Forever?" and is on my page. Here is a sneak peak:**

**-----**

_**BPOV**_

_**She couldn't possibly be mine. This beautiful, pink little bundle belonged to me. And Edward. Isadora Zyanya Cullen is our most treasured possession. **_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isadora means "Gift" in Greek and Zyanya means "Forever" in Aztec")****. **_**Her auntie Alice has lovingly nicknamed her Dora, and it has caught on fast. My only worry is that since Edward's parents have been in England for the past six months, we never really told them I was pregnant.**_

_**Edward assured me that I never had to see them again if I didn't want to, but I knew not seeing his parents ever again would hurt him too much, despite their many differences. So I insisted that Edward except their invitation to dinner with them tonight, in honor of their home coming.**_

_**Luckily, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie are also going to be in attendance, which will ease my frazzled nerves. A lot.**_

"_**I'm home, love!" Edward called softly from the entryway. We just moved into our beautiful new apartment two months ago and it already feels like home.**_

"_**We're in here!" I replied, my voice equally soft. I was relaxing on the sofa, and Dora was snuggled against my side, sleeping for once.**_

**-----**

**There you go! Check it out!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	36. Extras

**This is just an update letting everyone know about all the extras I have posted on my profile for this page. They include:**

**-Bella's clothes from chapter's 1,2,3,8, and 25**

**-Edward's clothes from chapter's 2 and 8**

**-Edward/Bella Picture**

**Yet again, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, even when Edward was being Assward. I really appreciate it.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
